Loin de toi mon coeur souffre…
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Rien ne va plus entre Yuuri et Wolfram. Une chose s'est produite entre eux qui les a éloigné. Plus le temps passe, plus il leur est difficile de s'expliquer. Murata a eut une idée mais suffira t-elle pour les rapprocher ?
1. Chapter 1

**Loin de toi, mon coeur souffre…** **par Shiroitora-lili**

 **Chapitre 1**

Une fois de plus Wolfram s'était accaparé le lit de son fiancé et s'y était étalé tout en ronflant. Le Maoh soupira mais sourit en l'observant. Il s'était habitué à le voir là et les rares fois où le blond ne squattait pas son lit, il éprouvait un manque certain. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas attiré par Lord Von Bielefeld, du moins pas amoureusement.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'était pas rentré sur Terre. Cela lui manquait bien qu'il se sentait aussi chez lui dans son royaume. Il quitta sa chambre et rejoignit Conrad pour son jogging matinal, puis prit son petit déjeuner en sa compagnie ainsi que celle de Gunther et de Wolfram qui venait de se lever. La journée passa paisiblement. Chacun s'activant à ses propres tâches.

Le soir venu, Yuuri voulut se détendre dans un bon bain. Il avait signé tant de documents que sa main droite le faisait souffrir, tout comme son dos et sa nuque. Aujourd'hui, il s'était comporté comme un Roi. Il n'avait ni geint ni déserté son bureau pour le plus grand bonheur de Gunther qui l'avait eu pour lui seul tout au long de la journée, et celui de Gwendal qui voyait enfin un Roi en Yuuri.

Wolfram, lui, rageait contre son frère aîné et contre lord Von Christ qui avaient gardé pour eux son fiancé. Son affection pour le Maoh ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que les jours passaient. Mais depuis quand avait-il ses émois ? Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait. Il était amoureux de lui c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Seulement, derrière son coeur de pierre se cachait un coeur tendre qui ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Lord Von Bielefeld rejoignit son fiancé dans la salle de bain royale. Yuuri se crispa dès qu'il vit arriver le blond a demi-nu et se glisser dans l'eau près de lui.

— WOLFRAM ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de faire ça ? s'insurgea le Maoh.

— Faire quoi ?

— Venir ici alors que j'y suis déjà et je te signale que c'est la salle de bain du Roi !

— Et je te signale que nous sommes fiancés ! grogna Wolfram.

— Quand vas-tu arrêter avec cette histoire ?

— Tu n'es qu'un boulet ! s'énerva le blond comme à son habitude dans ces moments là.

Yuuri soupira profondément avant de faire volte-face au blond pour quitter le bain. Il sentit quelque chose l'entraver et avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, Wolfram posa - un peu brusquement - ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se raidit encore un peu plus quand Wolfram força ses lèvres à s'entre-ouvrir afin de faire glisser sa langue dans sa bouche maintenant ouverte. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Son corps s'enflammait. Ses jambes tremblaient. Sa tête tournait. Il ne bougeait pas, ni ne répondait à ce baiser qui semblait s'éterniser.

Lord Von Bielefeld ne lâchait pas sa prise. Pour une fois, qu'il tenait Yuuri. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait une occasion pour montrer à ce boulet combien il l'aimait, il n'allait pas renoncer. Les papillons qu'il ressentait dans son cops lorsque Yuuri était près de lui s'accentuèrent instantanément. Ses sens s'éveillèrent. Son organe de vie battait à tout rompre sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Et bien que son fiancé ne lui rendait pas son baiser, il ne le repoussait pas non plus. Quoique !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria le maoh tout en repoussant Wolfram.

Mais le-dit Wolfram n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il vit Yuuri se faire aspirer dans un tourbillon qui l'entraina vers le fond de la gigantesque baignoire sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Il resta seul, dans cet endroit devenu froid sans la présence de celui qui réchauffait son coeur et son âme.

—

Yuuri était arrivé, il y avait maintenant, deux jours dans une fontaine dans le jardin public près de chez lui. Murata l'y attendait. Grâce à ses pouvoirs il savait quand et où son ami refaisait surface lorsqu'il ne l'accompagnait pas à Shinmakoku. Depuis, Shibuya était calme. Il ne parlait presque pas. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sur le coup, Murata mit cela sur le fait qu'il venait juste de quitter ses amis et son royaume, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Il était rare que le Maoh soit dans cet état en rentrant sur Terre.

Yuuri fit néanmoins comme d'habitude, du moins il essayait. Mais sa famille n'était pas dupe, ni Ken. Il mangeait à peine et restait pour la plus grande partie de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre allongé dans lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il soupirait à rythme régulier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait mélancolique. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il repartait de Shinmakoku ! Alors pourquoi ressentait-il un manque ?

Puis, il se souvint du baiser. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? A partir de cet instant, il ne pensa qu'à ça. Comment Wolfram avait-il pu l'embrasser ainsi ? Ils étaient tous deux des garçons ! Il comprit que c'était là, la source de sa mélancolie. Il n'en parla à personne. Il avait honte de s'être laisser faire ainsi. Il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer, et surtout à personne. Il se promit également de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé devant Lord Bielefeld.

Les jours passaient et Yuuri tentait d'oublier. Cependant, il y avait toujours une chose, un mot, une odeur qui lui rappelait le baiser de Wolfram. Parfois, il se souvenait du goût des lèvres du blond. De son odeur. Parfois, tout était vague au point où il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

—

A Shinmakoku, la vie poursuivait son cours. La paix semblait s'être installée et les absences du Maoh étaient de plus en plus longue. Voilà un mois maintenant qu'il était sur Terre. Ici, il manquait à tous ses amis ainsi qu'à sa fille adoptive.

Wolfram ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait. Ce baiser le hantait tout comme la réaction de Yuuri. Lorsque le Maoh l'avait rejeté, son regard l'avait troublé. Yuuri le regardait intensément. Ses yeux lui posaient mille questions. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé c'était la manière dont il s'était servi de son bras pour tenter d'effacer ce baiser. Lord Bielefeld avait senti son coeur s'emballer face à son audace mais il le faisait également terriblement souffrir à cause de la réaction de son fiancé.

Le blond était debout dans sa chambre, il regardait sans le voir le paysage serein qui s'étendait à perte de vue du château. Lorsqu'il était seul, il ne dormait jamais dans la chambre de Yuuri. C'était bien trop difficile à cause de son odeur qui planait… Il soupira. Que faisait-il sur Terre ? Repensait-il lui aussi à ce moment ? Mais Wolfram était sûr d'une chose, Yuuri lui en voulait très certainement.

Depuis son poste d'observation, son regard se posa sur deux hommes qui étaient installés dans le jardin du château. Ils discutaient, riaient mais une chose frappa le blondinet. Ils semblaient bien plus proche qu'à l'accoutumée. Il sourit. Enfin, son frère avait accepté ses sentiments envers son ami de toujours qui en pinçait pour lui depuis leur enfance. Yozak et Conrad formaient un beau couple à ses yeux et il était heureux pour eux. Cependant, il décida de rester discret. Il les félicitera au moment venu. Si seulement Yuuri pouvait l'aimé comme il l'aime…

—

Tout le monde au Château s'inquiétait de voir Wolfram aussi fermé, bien plus que la normale. Conrad, le premier.

— Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Il est grand maintenant, fit remarquer Yozak à son ami.

— Je le sais, oui. Mais il n'est vraiment pas comme d'habitude et il ne veut rien me dire.

— Le gamin doit lui manquer. Tu me manquerais si on ne pourrait pas se voir, sourit le rouquin.

— Ne soit pas stupide. Cela va avec notre fonction. Nous savons que nous pouvons être séparé à tout moment et que tu sois amené à partir même maintenant, répliqua Conrad.

— Peut-être mais tu me manquerais. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble ce sera plus difficile de partir, avoua Yozak.

Sir Weller riva ses orbes à ceux de son amant et lui sourit tendrement.

— D'ailleurs pendant que je n'ai pas de mission d'infiltration en vu, j'aimerai bien faire une inspection, fit le roux en faisant un clin d'oeil à Conrad.

— Une inspection ? questionna dubitatif le brun.

— Une inspection de ton corps, susurra Yozak.

Conrad écarquilla les yeux. Décidément son ami et amant ne changera jamais. Il est toujours aussi direct. Sir Weller se leva et invita son compagnon à le suivre. Dès que la porte des appartements du brun se referma, Yozak enlaça son amour et déposa une multitude de baisers sur la nuque offerte tout en déboutonnant la veste et la chemise de Conrad pour enfin faire glisser ses doigts sur sa peau et l'entendre gémir. Cette nuit semblait prometteuse…

—

Shibuya faisait de son mieux pour éviter de penser à Lord Von Bielefeld. Cependant, il ne pouvait jamais s'en empêcher bien longtemps. Il se souvint de plusieurs moments où il s'était inquiété pour lui. Comme le jour où il s'était fait kidnappé par les poupées manipulées par « Monsieur le Stratège ». Il s'était mis en danger pour sauver Wolfram sans même réfléchir à sa propre sécurité. Ce jour là, il faisait galoper son cheval à vive allure. Il ne pensait qu'au blond. Rien qu'à lui. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Peur de le perdre. Il se souvint parfaitement que son coeur avait cessé de battre au moment même où il l'avait retrouvé sur le bateau. Comme à son habitude Wolfram avait le mal de mer mais il était sauf.

Yuuri était assis dans le jardin de sa maison. Il soupirait à rythme régulier tout en regardant dans le vide. Se souvenir le fit presque sourire mais il dû reconnaître qu'il y en avait d'autres. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'il était rentré et n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche. Sa mère vint le rejoindre.

— Mon petit Yuuri, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qui t'ennuie autant ? Je suis ta mère, je peux surement t'aider.

Le Maoh regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Pour une fois, elle était calme et sérieuse. Il soupira une fois encore.

— Tout va bien, dit-il sans conviction.

— Ne me mens pas, c'est me manquer de respect. Tu as des problèmes à Shinmakoku ?

— Tout va bien de ce côté là, souffla le mazoku.

— Donc, il y a bien quelque chose qui te tracasse, sourit Jennifer.

Yuuri s'était fait avoir. Mais s'il parlait du baiser à sa mère comment allait-elle réagir ? Elle était déjà relativement heureuse de savoir qu'il était fiancé à Wolfram. Il lui avait fallut beaucoup de patience pour lui expliquer comment cela était arrivé et qu'il ne considérait pas le blond comme tel. Que faire ?

— Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui est amoureux, fit enfin sa mère en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Hein ! Mais non ! Je ne suis amoureux de lui ! s'énerva Shibuya.

— De lui ? releva Jennifer souriante. Tu veux parler de Wolfram, n'est-ce pas ?

Yuuri écarquilla ses orbes, que venait-il de dire ?

— Je… je …

— Libère ton coeur, mon petit Yuuri.

Que pouvait-il dire à sa mère ? Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui ! Pas d'un autre garçon ! Si ?

— Je te l'ai dit, je vais bien.

— Je te le répète. Ne me mens pas.

— Il m'a … embrassé, avoua enfin le Maoh honteux.

— Pourquoi te sens-tu ainsi ? demanda doucement sa mère.

— Un autre garçon m'a embrassé. Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? s'énerva Shibuya.

— Quel est le problème ?

— Non, mais tu n'as pas écouté ?

— Si, j'ai très bien entendu, Yuuri. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal. Wolfram tient vraiment à toi. Je l'ai vu quand vous êtes tous venus pour rechercher le coffre qu'il vous manquait. Et je pense que cela te touche car tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui mais tu te refuses de l'admettre.

Le maoh regarda sa mère une fois de plus dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. De plus elle était différente de d'habitude. Elle se comportait en mère pas en une jeunette folle-dingue. Que devait-il penser ? Il soupira, une fois de plus.

— Impossible que ce soit ça ! cria Shibuya en se levant afin de stopper là cette drôle de conversation.

Il s'enfuit presque de la maison en courant. Cette discussion l'avait chamboulé et ne l'avait pas rassuré. Et puis sa mère était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui mais avait-elle tort pour autant ? Ses pas l'avaient conduit dans le parc non loin de chez lui. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs et repensa à tout cela.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Murata le retrouva. Il était parti à sa recherche à la demande de Jennifer. Elle se sentait étrange et ne se sentait pas la force de sortir chercher son fils adoré. Sa tête ne cessait de tourner et une sorte de nausée l'avait prise. Ken Murata se doutait de l'endroit où se trouvait son ami de toujours et sans chercher ailleurs, il était venu ici directement. Il le trouva assit sur l'un des bancs du parc. Yuuri avait mis ses pieds dessus et de ses bras il encerclait ses genoux, son front y reposait. Dans cette position, il ne vit pas arriver le grand sage.

— Tu sais que ta famille s'inquiète, lança son excellence.

— Je m'en doute, oui. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer, soupira le Maoh.

— Tu es distant depuis notre retour. Il s'est passé un truc avant ton départ ?

Yuuri blêmit et déglutit péniblement tout en relevant la tête vers son ami.

— Tu ne trouves pas que ma mère est bizarre aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il pour détourner la conversation.

— Ha ça ! Comment dire …

— Tu veux dire que tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

— Et bien, avec le peu de pouvoir que j'ai ici, j'ai réussi à la contrôler pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez toi, sourit Murata.

— QUOI ! Que lui as-tu fait ? s'énerva Shibuya.

— Je suis rentré dans son esprit pour pouvoir te parler à travers elle, avoua sans honte l'inopportun.

— Non mais ça va pas ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu me dégoutes, fit Yuuri en se levant.

Murata le retint par le bras. Yuuri avait les yeux remplis de colère envers celui qu'il pensait être son ami.

— Lâches moi ! somma t-il.

— Tu dois te ressaisir, Shibuya. Dans quelques jours nous repartirons à Shinmakoku. Tu ne peux pas avoir cette tête devant tes sujets. Et puis, qui a t-il de mal à ce qui t'arrive ?

La colère dans le regard du Maoh se transforma. Il devint plus interrogateur.

— Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux. Je comprends que tu sois perdu mais si tu écoutais ce que te dit ton coeur, tu saurais que tu éprouves des sentiments forts pour Lord Von Bielefeld.

— C'est d'un garçon dont tu me parles là ! Comment…

Murata coupa net la parole à Yuuri.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, hein ? Homme. Femme. L'important c'est ce qu'on ressent là, fit le grand sage en pointant son index vers l'organe de vie du Maoh indécis.

Shibuya Yuuri, Vingt-septième Maoh de Shinmakoku resta bouche-bée. Rien à dire. Depuis ce baiser et dès qu'il pensait à Wolfram ou à son geste, une boule se formait dans son bas ventre. Une envie de fuir et de rester s'emparait de lui. Un désir fou de voir le blondinet colérique l'envahissait mais à l'inverse il avait peur de le revoir. Ce pourrait-il que son ami ait raison ? Avait-il des sentiments pour Wolfram ? Que faire pour en être certain ? Comment réagir quand il le reverra dans quelques jours ? Shibuya soupira fortement. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

— Lâches-moi, Murata. Je rentre chez moi, murmura t-il.

— Très bien ! Je passerais chez toi quand ce sera le moment.

—

A Shinmakoku, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe non plus. Lord Von Bielefeld ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ne mangeait presque rien et n'arrivait même plus à rouspéter. Ses frères, sa mère, ses amis et Greta étaient très inquiets et toutes les attentions qu'ils lui montraient n'y faisaient rien.

La seule chose qu'il réussissait à dire était qu'il avait tout gâché. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire et lorsqu'on lui demandait, il ne répondait rien. Ses émeraudes étaient ternes. Son visage était éteint.

— Depuis quand est-il ainsi, demanda Celi, de retour de voyage, à Conrad.

— Je dirais que cela a commencé peu après le départ de sa Majesté, fit Sir Weller songeur.

L'ancienne Maoh sourit tout en posant délicatement l'une de ses mains sur le visage de son fils.

— Merci de veiller sur lui, Conrad. Je vais aller le voir.

Celi se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son cadet, frappa mais n'attendit pas que son fils l'invite à entrer pour franchir le seuil de la pièce. Elle trouva Wolfram assit sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, le dos contre le mur. Il regardait la vue. Du moins, le semblait-il.

— Wolfram, l'appela t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le concerné tourna sa tête et vit sa mère mais ne bougea pas. Celi s'avança afin de poser son regard là où son fils laissait s'égarer le sien. Elle souriait.

— C'est une très jolie vue, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle remarquer.

— Hmm.

— Il paraît que tu ne vas pas très bien depuis quelques temps ?

Le blond soupira lourdement.

— Comment s'est passé votre voyage, mère ? demanda t-il pour détourner la conversation.

— Très bien. J'ai rencontré un homme tout à fait charmant et tout à fait mon type, répondit-elle toute excitée.

— Très bien, alors.

Lord Von Bielefeld semblait n'avoir pas compris les mots de sa mère. En temps normal, il était outré de son comportement assez volage. Cecilia sut en cet instant que son fils n'était pas dans son état normal.

— Très bien Wolfram, je ne partirais d'ici que lorsque tu m'auras dit ce qui te tracassait ! fit-elle en haussant légèrement la voix afin de faire réagir son borné et égocentrique fils.

— Hein ! Non mais je vais parfaitement bien. Vous pouvez partir ! dit enfin le cadet de Celi.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Wolf, répliqua mielleusement la blonde. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, moi aussi.

— Je sais…

Cette fois, c'est de lassitude qu'il soupira. Pouvait-il avoir une conversation sérieuse avec sa mère ? Il en doutait mais peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien d'ouvrir, pour une fois, son coeur.

— C'est à cause de Yuuri ? N'est-ce pas ?

— Comment …

— Comment je le sais ? C'est simple. Je suis une mère qui s'inquiète.

Wolfram ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa mère était parfois si imprévisible. Il soupira encore avant de répondre.

— Je … l'ai embrassé avant qu'il ne parte mais il n'a pas apprécié. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à son retour.

— Tu as bien fait. Ne regrettes rien. Tu devrais lui faire confiance.

— Comment ça ?

— Je suis sûr qu'il tient à toi bien plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Je pense qu'en ce moment même il se pose tout un tas de question. Comme toi, sourit Celi.

— J'en doute, mère.

— Je vais te raconter quelque chose que Conrad m'a rapporter. Te souviens-tu quand Soushu t'as possédé ?

— Oui, bien sûr !

— Quand Shinou possédé lui-même par Soushu a pris ton coeur car tu étais l'une des clés pour ouvrir les coffres maudits, tu t'es écroulé au sol. Ton coeur ne battait plus, Anissina a suggéré de te mettre dans l'une de ses machines pour tenter de te garder en vie le temps que Soushu et Shinou soient vaincu.

— Je sais tout ça.

— Laisse moi finir, Wolfram, demanda tendrement l'ancienne Maoh.

— Pardon.

— Yuuri est venu te voir à ce moment là. Conrad m'a dit qu'il était bouleversé. Il t'a juré de te sauver…

— Ca veut rien dire. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait tout autant sauvé l'oeil de Gwendal, et le bras de Conrad.

— Oui c'est vrai. Mais il avait vraiment peur pour toi. Conrad ne l'avait jamais vu autant secoué que ce jour là.

Lord Von Bielefeld riva ses émeraudes à celles de sa mère. Il ne pouvait croire que Yuuri s'était autant inquiété pour lui à ce moment là. Pourtant, il se rappela lui-même d'une chose. Après toute cette histoire, Shinou avait ouvert un ultime passage entre la Terre et Shinmakoku. Il lui avait dit de partir car sa famille était sur Terre. Combien de fois avait-il regretté ses paroles ? Combien de fois avait-il regretté de ne pas l'avoir retenu ? Combien de fois avait-il regretté de ne jamais lui avoir ouvertement avoué ses sentiments. Pourtant juste avant que le Maoh ne quitte définitivement ce pays, il l'avait appelé. Yuuri s'était arrêté une seconde mais ne s'était pas retourné. Pourquoi ? Le Maoh avait agi comme s'il se séparait d'un être aimé. Comment Wolfram avait-il pu oublier cela ?

— Merci de me dire tout ça, mais je doute fortement que Yuuri ressente quoique ce soit pour moi hormis de l'amitié même si parfois son comportement montre le contraire.

— Wolfram, soit confiant. Je suis sûre que tu te trompes. Quand sa Majestée reviendra, il se rapprochera de toi. Tu as fait le premier pas, laisse le faire le second, sourit de nouveau la blonde en caressant doucement la joue de son cadet.

Cecilia laissa son fils seul face à ses doutes et à ses sentiments. Néanmoins, elle avait confiance en son intuition et savait que le jeune Maoh changerait d'avis.

—

Chacun de leur côté, les fiancés se morfondaient. Wolfram sur son amour impossible et Yuuri sur ses sentiments naissants petit à petit. Chacun de leur côté, ils se remémoraient les actes de l'autre envers lui. Et peu à peu, il se passa quelque chose au fond d'eux. Ils prirent conscience, du moins Yuuri, qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre bien plus fortement qu'ils ne le supposaient. Même si pour Lord Von Bielefeld c'était une évidence. Plus les semaines passèrent, plus ils se renfermaient sur eux.

—

Le temps du retour de Yuuri à Shinmakoku arriva plusieurs semaines après son retour sur Terre. Murata et sa famille n'avaient pas su trouver les mots pour l'encourager à s'ouvrir. En fait, si. Mais il ne savait pas comment il allait si prendre avec Wolfram et son caractère de cochon. Et puis il se demandait souvent s'il aurait la force de lui dire à quel point il tenait à lui. Qu'il lui avait manqué. Qu'il se sentait bien en sa présence.

Le Grand Sage pénétra dans la maison Shibuya dans le milieu de la matinée. Le Maoh attendait dans sa chambre et regardait, une fois encore, dans le vide.

— Shibuya, tu es prêt ? demanda Ken inquiet pour son ami.

— Hmm…

La réponse évasive de Yuuri en dit long sur son état d'esprit. Murata soupira, l'empoigna fermement, le tira vers la salle de bain où la baignoire était remplie d'eau et le poussa dans l'eau avant de d'y plonger lui-même.

Yuuri ne se sentait pas très bien. Un millier de sentiments l'envahirent au moment même où Murata l'avait attrapé par le poignet pour le jeter dans l'eau. Son coeur lui faisait mal tant il avait l'impression qu'il se tordait dans sa poitrine. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, même s'il n'était pas debout. Il sentait tout son corps trembler. Il hésitait à penser qu'il se sentait tout simplement heureux de revoir un certain blondinet colérique et jaloux. Il appréhendait aussi, beaucoup. Il savait que Wolfram lui en voudrait pour avoir essuyé sa bouche du revers de son bras après le baiser, mais il se doutait également que Lord Von Bielefeld s'en voudrait d'avoir agit ainsi.

Le Maoh fut accueilli comme il se devait. Gunther était excité comme une puce en tendant énergiquement une serviette à son Roi bien-aimé. Conrad souriait chaleureusement mais vit bien vite que son protégé n'était pas comme à l'accoutumée bien que celui-ci avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Son regard. Ses yeux semblaient pourtant éteints, Lord Weller se promit de tirer cela au clair même s'il avait déjà une idée sur l'origine du problème. Gwendal, Greta, Yozak et Wolfram étaient absent.

— Gwendal est occupé à lire et à signer des documents, comme toujours en votre absence. Yozak accompagne Greta chez Béatrice car elle a été gentiment invité pour l'anniversaire de la demoiselle. Elle y restera la semaine, précisa Conrad à Yuuri.

— Je vois. Je suis content que Greta ait trouvé une amie. Je vais allé voir Gwendal pour le libérer de mon travail, dit à la grande surprise de tous le Maoh.

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas relevé l'absence de son « fiancé » n'échappa à personne et Conrad sut en cet instant que cela avait un lien avec le mutisme de son jeune frère et le mal être qu'il ressentait en Yuuri. Que faire pour dénouer la situation ?

—

Lord Von Voltaire observait le Maoh qui s'évertuait à faire le mieux possible son travail. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'avoir vu arriver si déterminé une heure plus tôt. Il l'avait presque viré du bureau. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu ainsi. En temps normal, il faisait son possible pour esquiver ces tâches qui n'en finissait pas. Gwendal comprit rapidement que le Maoh n'était pas dans son assiette.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, c'est Gunther qui resta coi face à une demande très rare de sa Majesté. Il voulait étudier.

— Majesté, êtes-vous souffrant ? Dois-je faire appeler Gisela ? s'inquiéta Lord Von Christ.

— Je vais bien. Je souhaite juste m'investir plus dans ma fonction c'est tout, sourit Yuuri.

Etrangement, personne n'était vraiment dupe. Il se passait quelque chose dans le coeur de leur Roi adoré, mais il gardait tout pour lui.

Au dîner, Wolfram n'avait pas donner signe de vie. Il ne sortait, de toute façon, pas de sa chambre et y faisait monter ses repas depuis des semaines. Yuuri observait discrètement la place du blond à table et sentait ses entrailles le broyer de l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il devait aller le voir, pour discuter, pour lui dire à quel point cela le dérangeait de ne pas le voir… Mais ce soir, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il soupira lourdement devant son assiette qu'il avait à peine touché. Conrad regardait son Roi, se demandant comment l'aider. Celi souriait doucement, elle savait ce qui se tramait dans la tête du Maoh. N'était-elle pas la spécialiste de l'amour ?

—

Shibuya avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il tournait, virait dans son lit vide et froid. Comme si quelque chose manquait. _Lui_ manquait. Il souleva les draps et s'assit au bord du lit. Il hésita à se lever pour aller à la petite table près de la fenêtre, là où un broc d'eau était posé. Peut-être qu'une rasade de ce liquide l'aiderai à s'endormir. Il tenta le coup. Il alla se servir un verre d'eau et le but d'une traitre. Il reposa le verre, et laissa son regard noir s'égarer vers les jardins du château.

Yuuri sortit de sa chambre. Il s'était rhabillé pour aller marcher un peu dehors. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait sans doute du bien. Il ne croisa personne sauf les soldats de la garde qui l'avait suivit de loin. Ils avaient sans doute reçu des ordres de la part de Conrad. Il erra dans les jardins aux abords du Château depuis une bonne demie heure quand il se décida à rentrer. Marcher lui avait permis de réfléchir, encore. Mais ici, à Shinmakoku, tout lui semblait plus facile. Il venait de prendre une décision.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs du Château, pensif. Son coeur battait la chamade comme jamais. Ses jambes lui faisaient défaut. Sa respiration se faisait plus haletante. Il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte de la chambre de celui qui commençait à furieusement hanter ses pensées. Il entra doucement sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas invité à entrer s'il frappait.

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit de Lord Von Bielefeld. Il resta debout. Il l'observa un long moment avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Wolfram bougea, un peu trop lascivement au goût de Yuuri qui se surprit à déglutir péniblement. Il tendit la main pour replacer une mèche rebelle mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il ne souhaitait que le regarder. Wolfram semblait si calme, si doux lorsqu'il dormait que cela surprenait toujours le Maoh.

Yuuri sentait tout son corps réagir à la présence du blondinet colérique. Au risque de le réveiller, il s'allongea près de lui. Il voulait juste un instant sentir sa présence près de lui avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

—

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Pourtant, il se sentait piégé comme dans un étau. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Wolfram ouvrit difficilement l'une de ses émeraudes mais il ouvrit la seconde brusquement.

— Yuu…ri ?!

Face à lui, se trouvait bien son fiancé. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand Yuuri ouvrit ses iris, il vit devant lui Wolfram surprit. Sur le moment, il ne réalisa pas où il se trouvait, puis il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le lit de Lord Von Bielefeld et qu'il le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Confus, Shibuya lâcha brusquement le blond.

— Déso… désolé, fit le Maoh en se redressant dans le lit.

En fait, il voulait surtout quitter cette chambre sans se retourner mais Wolfram le retint par le poignet. Yuuri se retourna et riva ses iris aux émeraudes interrogatives du blondinet. Aucun son ne franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres. Pendant de longues secondes, ils s'observèrent. Tant de choses se passaient dans leurs corps qu'ils avaient un mal fou à reprendre contenance. Leur organe de vie menaçait d'exploser dans leur poitrine, leur corps tremblait, leur gorge était sèche. Ils ne bougeaient pas.

— Je … je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Désolé de t'avoir envahi, murmura le Maoh.

Lord Von Bielefeld était trop abasourdi pour dire quoique ce soit mais il resserra doucement sa prise sur le bras de son fiancé.

— Lâche-moi, s'il te plait.

— N'as-tu rien d'autre à dire, Yuuri ? fit enfin Wolfram.

— Comment ça ?

— Je te signale que tu t'es débrouillé pour retourner sur Terre juste après… après le …, Wolfram ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

— Hein ! Je te rappelle que je ne fais pas comme je veux. Mes retours sur Terre, je ne les prévois pas ! s'énerva le Maoh. Et puis je te signale que c'est toi qui joue à l'homme invisible depuis mon retour ! fit-il remarquer.

— Et je suis sûr que ça t'arrange bien vu que tu n'as pas eu l'air d'apprécier quand je t'ai embrassé, grogna le blond d'une traite tout en relâchent sa prise.

— Wolfram…

— Laisse-moi ! cria l'occupant de la chambre en tournant le dos à son « invité ».

Yuuri ne sut quoi répondre à cela, en même temps Wolfram n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cependant, depuis il avait réfléchi et avait compris que le blond comptait vraiment beaucoup pour lui. Comment lui dire, là il n'écoutera rien. Wolfram était bien trop en colère et bien trop sensible. Il sortit de la chambre sans se retourner. A quoi bon ? Une fois encore, ils n'avaient pu s'entendre. Une fois encore, ils n'avaient pu se parler.

—

Les jours passaient et la situation entre Yuuri et Wolfram semblait désespérée. Personne ne savait plus quoi faire. Conrad et Cecilia avait tenté de parler, une nouvelle fois, aux deux jeunes hommes. En vain. Gwendal et Gunther, quant à eux, se réjouissaient de la situation car enfin le Maoh se soustrayait à leurs exigences. Néanmoins, ils étaient tout aussi inquiets que les autres. Ce n'est pas que ces événements nuisaient au bon fonctionnement des affaires du royaume mais les personnes vivants au Château s'étaient aperçues d'un malaise entre le Maoh et son fiancé et certains commérages commençaient à s'étendre au sein du Château du Serment et du Sang.

Murata fut mis au courant. Lord Weller pensait qu'il pourrait les aider mais Son Altesse semblait tout autant désemparé que tout le monde. Mais il eut une idée. Laisser Yuuri et Wolfram, seuls. Ici ou sur Terre. D'un commun accord, et pour leur sécurité, il fut convenu de les envoyer sur Terre. Peut-être trouveraient-ils le moyen de communiquer enfin ?

A suivre …..


	2. Chapter 2

**Loin de toi, mon coeur souffre…** **par Shiroitora-lili**

 **Chapitre 2**

Le plan préparé par les amis du Maoh et de Wolfram était prêt. Murata s'était même rendu sur Terre en secret grâce à ses pouvoirs, ceux d'Ulrike et ceux de Shinou afin de parler de tout cela aux parents de Shibuya. Au début, Jennifer n'était pas d'accord de se retrouver mêler à ces histoires qu'elle qualifiait d'enfantines. Mais Shoma Shibuya réussit à la persuader après un très long pourparler.

Le plan était presque simple. Les deux têtes de mules, c'est ainsi qu'étaient nommés les fiancés, allaient se retrouver seul chez Yuuri. Ses parents ont été invité à rejoindre, pour quelques temps, Shôri qui était de nouveau en Suisse chez Bob depuis quelques semaines. Yuuri et Wolfram étant seuls, il leurs faudrait bien entamer une discussion, et pourquoi pas se réconcilier.

Comme convenu, Conrad vint chercher son cadet qui se terrait toujours dans sa chambre. Il avait pour mission de l'accompagner au temple de Shinou, où Ulrike attendait.

— Wolfram, Ulrike te fait demander, lui annonça Lord Weller.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. C'est un garde qui est venu te chercher. Je lui ai dit que je t'y conduirais moi-même, sourit l'aîné.

Le blondinet soupira lourdement mais attrapa son épée et la veste de son uniforme. Conrad n'ajouta pas un seul mot. De toute façon, son jeune frère ne dirait rien de plus. Il le connaissait bien. C'est donc dans un silence monacal qu'ils se rendirent au temple de Shinou. Wolfram se torturait les méninges se demandant ce que pouvait lui vouloir Ulrike.

Dans le même temps, Gunther arriva en trombe, fidèle à lui-même, dans le bureau de Yuuri qui, assidu, travaillait dur.

— Majesté, hurla presque Lord Von Christ, limite affolé.

— Que t'arrive t-il Gunther ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le Maoh.

— Ulrike vous fait demander. Elle vous attend au plus vite.

Gwendal ne dit rien mais sourit intérieurement. Il connaissait bien évidement le plan et le jeu d'acteur que venait de faire Gunther aurait mérité une récompense, selon lui.

— Je suis désolé Gwendal. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me défiler de cet entretien, soupira presque le jeune Roi.

— Pas de problème. Si Ulrike vous fait demander c'est que cela doit être important. Je finirai cela pour vous.

— Merci.

Yuuri suivit docilement Gunther jusqu'au temple d'Ulrike. Lord Von Christ s'arrangea pour quitter le Château après Conrad et Wolfram. Lorsque le Maoh arriva au temple, Lord Weller et son cadet se trouvaient devant la fontaine. Quand le blondinet vit son fiancé, il le toisa avant de détourner le regard.

— Conrad, Wolfram … Ulrike vous a aussi demandé de venir ? s'étonna Shibuya.

— Votre Majesté, fit la prêtresse de Shinou en faisant une révérence devant le Roi de Shinmakoku.

— Ulrike ! Que se passe t-il ? s'inquiéta Yuuri.

— Ulrike n'y est pour rien, Shibuya, intervint le Grand Sage.

— Murata ?…

Un regard de connivence se forma entre Murata, Ulrike, Gunther et Conrad. Shinou qui n'était pas loin observa la scène, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Lord Von Bielefeld et le Maoh se trouvaient comme prévu près de la fontaine. Lord Weller et Lord Von Christ s'approchèrent d'eux discrètement et les poussèrent dans le bassin. Aussitôt un tourbillon se forma pour engloutir les deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'envoyer des mots d'oiseaux à leurs bourreaux, mais tous deux se dirent qu'ils régleraient leurs comptes à leur retour. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait rien à faire que se laisser porter par les flots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons arrivèrent dans la baignoire des Shibuya. Ils sortirent de là et Yuuri prit des serviettes dans l'un des placards de la salle de bain et en tendit une à Wolfram.

— Tu étais au courant, je présume ? siffla le blond.

— Non, répondit pensivement le Maoh.

— T'es franchement un boulet, soupira Von Bielefeld.

Yuuri n'eut même pas envie de répondre à cela. Il en avait marre de se faire insulter de boulet mais dans leur situation ce n'était guère la peine de remettre de l'eau sur le feu.

— Tu n'as rien à dire ? Ca ne m'étonn….

— J'aimerais, moi, savoir pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? l'interrompit Yuuri.

C'est le blond, cette fois, qui ne trouva rien à dire. Il admit même que la remarque de son fiancé était juste. Pourquoi étaient-ils là, sans les autres ?

Ils descendirent au salon pensant y trouver Jennifer mais il n'y avait trace de vie nulle part. Un morceau de papier sur la table retint l'attention de Wolfram.

— Yuuri, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit, fit penaud le blondinet en tendant le mot.

« Mon petit Yuuri, je te laisse ce petit mot pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ne pas nous trouver à la maison. Comme tu le sais ton frère se trouve en Suisse pour se préparer à la relève de Bob. Mais cela fait de longs mois qu'il est parti et je suis tellement inquiète que j'ai fini par décider ton père de prendre des vacances pour que nous puissions rendre visite à Shôri. Désolée mon petit Yuuri de te rater mais je vous aime tous les deux. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour te préparer de quoi manger et nous t'avons laisser de l'argent dans l'enveloppe ci-jointe. Nous serons de retour dans trois semaines. Je t'embrasse très fort mon petit Yuuri. Ta maman qui t'aime. PS : Ton père t'embrasse aussi. » Quatre ou cinq coeurs avaient également été dessiné.

Yuuri soupira mais ce ne fut rien comparé à son invité. Trois semaines ! Ils espéraient juste pouvoir repartir au plus tôt pour leur monde. L'ambiance qui régnait entre eux n'était pas au beau fixe, pourtant se faire coincer ensemble était l'une des choses que secrètement ils désiraient, chacun dans leur coin, depuis quelques jours.

—

Le maître des lieux venait de faire le tour de la maison et effectivement il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le frigo et les placards étaient remplis de nourriture. Cependant il dû annoncer une chose importante à son invité.

— Je ne pourrais pas dormir dans la chambre de Shôri car comme je le présumais il a fermé à double tour et jamais je ne dormirais dans celle de mes parents.

— Tu n'es qu'un boulet ! fit Wolfram en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Au fond de lui, Lord Von Bielefeld était ravi de passer du temps seul avec Yuuri mais il ne savait juste pas comment l'exprimer et se cachait toujours derrière son égoïsme et son agressivité.

— _Si seulement, il pouvait m'aimer comme je l'aime_ , pensa le blond en soupira silencieusement.

Il était encore trop tôt pour manger mais il faisait beau dehors.

— Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter un peu la ville ? demanda l'hôte.

— De toute façon, il n'y a que ça à faire ! Je me trompe ? fit remarquer sèchement Wolfram.

— Si t'as pas envie, tu peux toujours rester ici ! s'énerva Yuuri.

Le Maoh sortit du salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se changea. Au moment où il sortait de la pièce, Wolfram s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

— Je … je suis désolé, Yuuri. Si tu le veux toujours, j'accepte de t'accompagner.

Pendant que son fiancé se changeait, Lord Von Bielefeld avait réfléchi. Il s'était rendu compte que c'était là, la première fois que Yuuri lui proposait une activité à faire ensemble. En plus, ils étaient seuls quoi de mieux pour tenter une nouvelle approche et faire face à sa propre timidité.

Shibuya riva ses orbes aux siens. Etonné. Néanmoins, son organe de vie rata quelques battements devant la demande de son ami. Il se sentit tellement heureux en une seconde qu'il ne put répondre de suite.

— Hmm ! fit simplement Yuuri. Mais il faut te changer et ranger ton épée.

— Mais enfin si nous nous faisons attaquer ?

— Il n'y a pas de risque ici, et pis pourquoi crois-tu sommes là ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que Conrad et les autres nous ont envoyé ici exprès et qu'ils nous savent en sécurité.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Ca je ne sais pas…

—

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient dans la rue principale de la ville natale du Roi de Shinmakoku. Wolfram était heureux. Ses émeraudes s'écarquillaient devant chaque vitrine qu'ils croisaient. Il s'émerveillait des technologies présente sur Terre. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il souriait et souriait à Yuuri qui de bonheur lui rendait. Mais cette ambiance ne dura pas. Yuuri rencontra une amie de sa classe et lui proposa d'aller boire un verre avec eux. Bien sûr la demoiselle accepta. Avoir deux beaux garçons pour elle seule, elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de le raconter à ses copines. Wolfram, quant à lui, … et bien c'est Wolfram. Il se renferma dans son caractère de cochon. Il pesta contre son fiancé, encore et fit du boudin pour le restant de l'après midi, déprimant ainsi Yuuri.

— Tu me dis tout le temps que je suis un boulet mais de nous deux c'est toi qui l'es ! s'énerva le Maoh en ouvrant la porte de la maison familiale.

Lord Von Bielefeld marmonna plus qu'il ne parla en se dirigeant vers le salon pour prendre place dans le canapé. Il croisa bras et jambes toujours en bougonnant. Yuuri, lui, soupira en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il était tard et l'heure du repas du soir arrivait à grand pas. C'est lui qui s'y collait, évidemment.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la maison Shibuya. Rien ne semblait vouloir changer entre les deux jeunes hommes. Wolfram s'en voulait d'agir jalousement dès que son fiancé s'intéressait un peu à une autre personne que lui. Et Yuuri sentait ses sens le troubler de plus en plus en présence du blondinet colérique. Mais il avait du mal à le comprendre et ne savait pas comment agir avec lui.

Lors du dîner, ils s'observaient discrètement. Pas un mot pourtant ne franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres. Ils semblaient dans une impasse alors que le début de leur balade avait bien commencé. Que faire ? Comment ouvrir son coeur quand on est sûr de ne pas être écouté ? Telle était la question qu'ils se posaient chacun de leur côté.

Cette première soirée en tête à tête était interminable. Wolfram regardait pourtant la télé. Cela l'impressionnait. Mais il ne parlait pas. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie mais il ne savait pas ouvrir son coeur ni s'excuser. Il ne le faisait jamais.

Le blond monta le premier se coucher prétextant un coup de fatigue. Mais il n'en était rien. Son coeur souffrait de sa stupidité cependant il était bien trop fier pour avouer quoique ce soit. Il préféra donc aller lire, au calme. Il pénétra dans la chambre de Yuuri qu'il connaissait bien mais ce soir il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne sut dire quoi mais cela lui broya les entrailles. Pour la première fois il allait dormir dans le lit de son fiancé. D'habitude lorsque vient sur Terre, il dort sur le futon. Mais cette fois le Maoh, lui laissait sa place. Il se déshabilla, enfila sa tenue de nuit et s'installa entre les draps froids. Il commença à lire.

L'histoire que lisait Lord Von Bielefeld racontait l'histoire d'un Ronin[1] et semblait intéressante. Il se plongea dans le récit sans se rendre compte du temps qui défilait. Il oublia tout. Seule la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit un peu trop brusquement, le sortit de sa lecture.

— Wolfram ? ! Tu ne dors pas ? l'interrogea le Maoh.

— Yuuri ! Tu montes tôt.

— En fait, il est tard, affirma simplement l'hôte.

Le blond se tourna vers l'horloge et constata qu'il était près d'une heure du matin. Il ferma le livre en y mettant un marque-page pour pouvoir retrouver rapidement l'endroit où il avait cessé sa lecture. Yuuri prit son pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer sous le regard interrogateur de Wolfram. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa dans le futon après avoir éteint la lumière.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé. Un froid s'était invité dans la chambre et semblait ne plus vouloir quitter les deux jeunes hommes.

— Tu peux continuer à lire si tu veux, dit au bout d'un moment Shibuya.

— Je ne veux pas t'embêter. Bonne nuit.

— Ca ne m'ennuie pas, mais bonne nuit.

—

Le réveil affichait huit heure quand Yuuri posa ses yeux encore endormis dessus. Il s'étira, grogna - dormir sur un futon ne permet pas un sommeil aussi récupérateur qu'un lit - et se leva sans faire trop de bruit. Avant de quitter la chambre, il laissa ses iris sombres glisser sur la silhouette sur l'être endormi dans son lit. Il se rendit compte, un peu plus, qu'il était attiré par lui. Il revit en une fraction de seconde tous les moments où mutuellement ils se sont secourus. Certaine crise de jalousie du blond qui le fit à présent sourire car il venait de comprendre. Wolfram l'aimait depuis un très long moment, mais lui aussi l'aimait. Depuis quand ? De ça, il s'en ficha. Ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de pouvoir parler avec son fiancé mais borné comme il l'est cela ne sera guère facile.

Shibuya prépara le petit déjeuner. Une bonne odeur s'échappait de la cuisine et se faufila dans la maison. C'est cette odeur agréable qui sortit Lord Von Bielefeld des bras de Morphée. Il s'assit dans le lit et regarda autour de lui. Il se souvint alors de la veille, du plan machiavélique de son frère et de son Altesse. Il sera les dents mais se promit de se venger. Puis, il remarqua que Yuuri n'était plus là et son odorat se remit à sentir cette délicieuse senteur. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit rejoindre son Maoh. A Shinmakoku, c'était les servantes qui s'occupait de cela, mais ici Yuuri était un adolescent comme les autres. Wolfram admira la capacité d'adaptation de celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Il se rappela également qu'il boudait depuis la veille. Il se raidit. Qu'allait dire ou faire Yuuri ? Wolfram soupira tout en continuant de descendre vers la cuisine.

Il hésita à ouvrir la porte mais il avait faim alors il entra. Yuuri se retourna.

— Bonjour Wolfram. Tu as bien dormi ? demanda l'hôte souriant.

— Heu… Oui merci, répondit l'invité étonné.

La veille au soir, ils se parlaient à peine et l'ambiance était glaciale. Pourtant, là, Yuuri venait de lui parler comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Ca sent bon, fit remarquer Wolfram.

— Merci. J'espère que ce sera aussi bon que ce que fait ma mère.

— Il n'y a pas de raison.

Wolfram regarda autour de lui. La table était déjà dressée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'asseoir et à manger comme d'habitude. Il s'installa et attendit.

— Combien de temps penses-tu que nous allons rester ici ? demanda enfin le blondinet.

— Je ne sais pas. Il faut du temps à mon maryoku pour récupérer toute sa puissance après un voyage dans l'autre monde. Et là nous étions deux.

— Mais comme c'est eux qui nous ont envoyé ici, ne penses-tu pas que c'est grâce à Ulrike et à son Altesse que le passage c'est ouvert ?

— Oui, tu as raison et je suppose que Shinou est dans le coup aussi. De toute façon, ils ont besoin de mes pouvoirs pour l'ouvrir.

— Shinou ? releva surpris Wolfram. Qu'allons nous faire ? On ne peut pas rester ici !

— Déjà on va prendre le petit déjeuner, et on essayer de rentrer avec mes seuls pouvoirs.

— Très bien.

Yuuri savait de qui tenir ses talents culinaires. Wolfram fut surpris, tout comme la veille, de voir ce savoir-faire en lui. Le petit déjeuner avalé, les deux garçons se rendirent dans la salle de bain. Le maître des lieux ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire et enfonça le bouchon à l'endroit prévu afin que l'eau reste bien sagement à l'intérieur. Les deux garçons enjambèrent la baignoire. Le Maoh se concentra pour tenter de percevoir le passage vers Shinmakoku. Il essaya durant de longues minutes, en vain. Wolfram, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, s'impatientait.

— Tu n'es même pas capable de nous ramener à Shinmakoku ! Tu n'es qu'un boulet ! s'énerva le blondinet.

— Je te signale que je fais ce que je peux ! fit remarquer Shibuya en contenant sa agacement.

— Et bien ce n'est pas assez !

Yuuri se rendit à l'évidence. Avec son seul pouvoir il n'arrivera jamais à revenir à Shinmakoku. Il riva ses iris aux émeraudes de son ami et soupira devant sa mime désappointée.

— Sans l'aide de Murata et d'Ulrike, je pense que je n'y arriverais pas, affirma Yuuri.

— Franchement… Pourquoi nous ont-ils fait ça, selon toi ?

— Sans doute parce que nous ne nous parlions plus, répondit le Maoh songeur.

— Et en quoi cela les regarde t-il ?

— Ce sont nos amis, ils doivent s'inquiéter c'est tout.

— Mouais…

Les deux garçons sortirent de la baignoire. Yuuri était mécontent de ne pas avoir réussi ouvrir un passage entre les deux mondes malgré son puissant maryoku et Wolfram, fidèle à lui-même, bougonnait à n'en plus finir.

Une fois de plus les deux amis se parlèrent à peine le restant de la journée. Chacun de leur côté, ils se révélaient autant têtus l'un que l'autre. Yuuri lisait un magasine sur le base-ball pour se changer les idées tandis que Wolfram regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait les bras croisés et son épaule était appuyée contre la vitre froide.

Yuuri venait de lever les yeux vers le blondinet et se mit à l'observer, le scruter. Il redessina les contours de son visage - du moins de ce qu'il en voyait - puis son regard descendit vers la chute de ses reins et sa taille fine. Le Maoh n'avait jamais regardé un autre garçon ainsi car il n'avait été attiré que par des filles jusqu'à présent mais là il devait reconnaitre que Lord Von Bielefeld hantait bien plus ses pensées que n'importe quelle autre jeune femme. C'était sûr, maintenant, il était tombé définitivement sous son charme. Ses yeux noirs s'attardaient toujours sur les formes de son invité, il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Ce n'est que lorsque Wolfram bougea que Yuuri reprit la lecture de son magasine, espérant que son aimé n'est rien remarqué.

Wolfram fixait l'horizon, se posant mille et une questions quant à sa présence ici avec son fiancé. Il ne l'admettra jamais mais il était ravi d'avoir rien que pour lui le Maoh de Shinmakoku, son fiancé, son amour. Intérieurement, il soupira. Sa stupidité et sa jalousie l'empêchait cependant de profiter de ces moments passés avec lui. Il ne savait pas aimer et s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. Puis, il remarqua dans le reflet de la vitre que l'objet de ses pensées l'observait. Il déglutit discrètement afin de ne pas lui montrer qu'il l'épiait également. Il sentait son regard sur lui. Son corps l'échauffait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta et sa respiration se fit plus difficile mais il ne bougea pas. Enfin, Yuuri le regardait. Enfin, Yuuri semblait s'intéresser à lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aimerait mais était-ce pour cela que Shibuya le fixait ainsi ?

Lord Von Bielefeld ne savait pas s'excuser et cela rendait difficile le dialogue entre lui et Yuuri. Cependant, il réfléchissait à la manière de s'y prendre pour présenter des excuses en bon et dû forme à son Maoh mais il ne semblait pas trouver de formule adéquate. Après le dîner, il monta se coucher. Il reprit le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille, il voulait s'ôter de l'esprit son amour. A quoi bon, puisque apparement Yuuri ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il décida de renoncer à lui, la mort dans l'âme…

—

Wolfram se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et pour une fois pas à cause d'une chute du lit. Non, son cerveau était en ébullition. Moins il voulait penser à Yuuri plus il le voyait dans ses songes. Ils étaient autant borné l'un que l'autre et la situation s'enlisait comme une charrue au milieu d'un champ boueux. Il soupira silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller son fiancé qui dormait à point fermé puis se tourna vers lui pour l'observer. Comme toujours, Yuuri était calme et serein dans son sommeil mais il ne voyait pas son visage. Le Maoh lui tournait le dos.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Yuuri ne daigne se retourner pour permettre à Lord Von Bielefeld de scruter la moindre parcelle de son minois. Il tendit une main pour la glisser dans la chevelure ébène de son aimé en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller.

— Wolfram…, murmura Yuuri en ouvrant les yeux.

Le blond retira sa main brusquement et la posa sur sa propre poitrine, les émeraudes écarquillées de surprises. Il se sentait bête.

— Dé… Désolé, dit-il penaud.

Shibuya se redressa, se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en rivant ses orbes sombres dans ceux de son fiancé. Il tendit une main à son tour et la posa sur celle de Wolfram qui se raidit à ce contact. Le coeur de Wolfram s'emballa d'un coup. Une douce chaleur s'empara de son corps tremblant. Le comportement de Yuuri l'étonna fortement. Il voulut parler, dire quelque chose même n'importe quoi mais aucun son ne fit vibrer ses cordes vocales.

Yuuri l'observait toujours sans un mot. Lui aussi ressentait un sentiment nouveau l'envahir. Plus il regardait Wolfram plus sa respiration se saccadait. Et puis, il s'approcha du blond. Lentement. Doucement. Timidement. Tremblant. Délicatement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant de s'éloigner. Wolfram rougit légèrement mais il était bien trop surpris pour penser à quoique ce soit. Yuuri, lui, déglutit difficilement mais le goût des lèvres fraiches de son fiancé le rappelait. Il se rapprocha de nouveau mais cette fois il appuya le baiser et quémanda l'entrée de la bouche du blondinet colérique. Lord Von Bielefeld était, pour une fois, docile et se laissa totalement porter par ses émotions.

Le baiser s'intensifia et se fit langoureux. Une myriade de sensation les submergea. Le temps s'était arrêté. Les yeux fermés, ils savouraient ce moment à la fois tant attendu et tant redouté. Les mains restaient sages mais les corps s'échauffaient au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Yuuri ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un autre garçon comme il pense à Wolfram et les émotions qu'il ressentait en cet instant le rendait bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce baiser le transporta, _les_ transporta dans un autre monde loin de la Terre, loin de Shinmakoku. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs corps étaient tremblants mais ils souriaient.

— Yuu…ri !

Le Maoh posa son index sur les lèvres de Wolfram pour l'empêcher de parler plus. Il s'allongea dans le lit et invita le blond par un simple regard à l'y rejoindre. Lord Von Bielefeld ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre son fiancé. Il s'allongea à son tour en se calant au plus près de celui qu'il aimait. Shibuya les recouvrit avec la couette et enlaça son fiancé. Pas un mot. Pas un bruit. Leur organe de vie battait à tout rompre dans leurs poitrines et les corps réagissaient à la présence de l'autre, surtout qu'ils étaient près, vraiment très près. Il ne leur fallut pourtant pas longtemps pour retrouver le sommeil malgré ce tendre moment.

—

Wolfram ouvrit les yeux avant Yuuri. Ils n'avaient pas bouger de position de la nuit. Shibuya le tenait toujours entre ses bras frêles. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort d'un coup. Hier encore, ils étaient en « froid » notamment à cause de lui et de son fichu caractère. Ses pommettes rougirent lorsque son fiancé bougea et ouvrit ses iris.

— Bon… bonjour, Yuuri, dit timidement Wolfram.

— Bonjour, Wolfram, répondit le Maoh sur le même ton.

Durant quelques secondes ils se fixèrent. Puis cette fois Wolfram fit un pas vers Yuuri. Il s'approcha lentement de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa maladroitement. Ce baiser aérien se transforma bien vite en baiser langoureux. Un bruit étrange les fit se séparer.

— Désolé. J'ai un peu faim, avoua Wolfram en rougissant légèrement.

— Viens. On va faire le petit déjeuner, proposa Yuuri.

Le blondinet colérique acquiesça et les deux garçons se levèrent afin de rejoindre la cuisine pour se restaurer. Une drôle d'atmosphère régnait entre eux. Une certaine gêne s'était invitée. Wolfram et Yuuri rougissaient légèrement rien qu'en posant leurs iris sur leur vis-à-vis. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire ni comment réagir face à l'autre. Leurs corps aussi les trahissaient : chaud, froid, tremblant…

Après avoir rempli leurs estomacs, ils passèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain. Une fois prêt, ils se décidèrent à sortir. Yuuri pensa que le parc d'attraction du coin pourrait plaire à son invité.

—

Les yeux de Lord Von Bielefeld s'écarquillèrent en voyant les manèges à sensations, stands de sucreries, et autres stands de tir en tout genre. Son regard ne savait pas où se poser et brillait de mille feux. Yuuri l'observait et souriait. Il était ravi de le voir enfin sourire. La matinée s'égrenait tranquillement au gré des envies du blondinet colérique. Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs manèges plutôt soft mais Yuuri voulu en faire découvrir un donnant plus de sensation.

Il s'agissait du « bateau pirate ». Attraction en forme de bateau et se balançant de la proue à la poupe de plus en plus fortement. Le Maoh avait cependant oublié un détail important. Les deux Mazoku s'installèrent à bord. Wolfram n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer car son fiancé ne lui avait quasiment rien dit. Il n'était pas rassuré.

Le manège se mit en route, une fois tous les participants fermement attachés. Lord Von Bielefeld chercha quelque chose où il pourrait s'agripper mais la seule chose qu'il trouva c'est la main de Yuuri. Il rougit et voulut ôter sa main de la où elle se trouvait, mais Yuuri l'en empêcha. Le blond serra fortement la main offerte tant il avait peur mais voyant son vis-à-vis serein, il se détendit à son tour. Cependant, le balancement de l'attraction n'était pas sans rappeler le roulis des bateaux, bien que là le sens du mouvement était d'avant en arrière. Le pauvre Wolfram fut prit de nausée au beau milieu de l'attraction. Heureusement, il réussi à se contenir… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il descende de ce manège terrifiant.

Durant toute la session, Yuuri n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il la tenait ferment mais délicatement. Une douce chaleur s'était emparée de son corps. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'attraction car son esprit était tourné vers son invité. Il savait depuis quelque temps qu'il était attiré par Wolfram, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il s'en rendait compte.

— Tout va bien ? demanda le Maoh une fois éloignée du brouhaha qui s'épandait autour du manège.

— Oui, merci, répondit-il doucement.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié que tu avais le mal de mer.

— J'ai pas le mal de mer ! bougonna Wolfram.

— Ha ! Oui c'est vrai pardon, fit Yuuri en se grattant la joue.

Puis, ils s'accrochèrent du regard. Leurs pommettes rosirent, un peu. Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées. Une terrible envie de se rapprocher les prit. Ils avaient besoin d'un contact physique plus important. Et d'un baiser. Comme celui de la nuit dernière. Ils déglutirent péniblement, l'envie se faisait de plus en plus forte mais ils résistèrent. Sur Terre, la romance entre deux hommes n'était pas toujours accepté et il valait mieux se cacher. Pourtant, qui a t-il de plus beau que l'amour entre deux êtres qui aiment ? Wolfram avait du mal avec cela mais il savait car la mère de Yuuri lui en avait parlé à mainte reprise lors de ses différents voyages sur Terre.

Une jeune femme les bouscula en trébuchant et cet acte eut pour effet de briser l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux depuis quelques instants. Yuuri, en gentleman averti, se précipita pour réceptionner la demoiselle et l'aida à se relever. Etrangement Wolfram ne s'énerva pas. Il souriait, même. Une chose en lui s'était passé. Il savait maintenant que le coeur de Yuuri lui appartenait, il n'avait donc plus à être jaloux. Cela le rendit presque heureux. Il alla aider son fiancé à relever la jeune femme et s'assura en premier qu'elle n'avait rien. Cet acte surprit grandement le Maoh qui s'attendait plus à des reproches.

— Elle avait l'air gentil, cette fille ! fit remarquer Yuuri.

— YUURIIII ! s'énerva le blond.

— Ahh ! Je me disais aussi…

Wolfram resta estomaqué une seconde. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ? En fait, cela faisait parti de lui. Cette jalousie ne le quittera pas facilement. Yuuri regarda autour de lui et vit la grande roue. Il voulait absolument que Wolfram puisse voir la vue depuis le sommet de l'attraction. Il l'empoigna par le poignet et le traina à sa suite. Son pas était rapide et Wolfram n'arrivait pas à le suivre. A plusieurs reprises le blond demanda au Maoh de le lâcher mais en vain. Yuuri le tenait fermement et le forçait à le suivre.

— Mais enfin, où est-ce que tu m'entraines ? s'insurgea le blondinet colérique.

— Là ! répondit Yuuri en pointant du doigt une immense roue.

Lord Von Bielefeld leva les yeux et resta ébahit face à l'attraction qui s'élevait devant lui. Il serait resté là à l'observer si Shibuya ne l'avait pas tiré par le bras pour le faire monter à bord d'une nacelle. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la roue se mit en action. A rythme régulier, l'attraction stoppait afin de permettre l'accès aux autres personnes qui souhaitait profiter de la vue.

L'ambiance entre les deux garçons s'allégeait de plus en plus. Dans la nacelle, ils étaient seuls. Le ciel était dégagé et la vue qui s'offrait à eux laissa sans voix Wolfram. Ses yeux pétillaient. Il se plaça face à la fenêtre et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Yuuri était ravi de voir son ami sourire de la sorte, cela lui arrivait bien trop rarement. La roue continuait sa rotation, ils étaient presque au sommet.

— La vue est magnifique, Yuuri ! fit le blond en se retournant vers son fiancé.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Puis une secousse se fit ressentir. L'attraction stoppa une nouvelle fois faisant trébucher Wolfram sur Yuuri qui le réceptionna dans ses bras. Le blond rougit. Son coeur s'emballa. Son corps trembla. Shibuya ne pensait à rien. Il tenait son petit-ami dans ses bras et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il fit glisser une main sur l'une des joues claires du blond et sans réfléchir l'embrassa langoureusement, amoureusement. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux en cet instant. Leurs organes de vie battaient à l'unisson. Leurs corps semblaient ne plus leur obéir.

Le soleil commençait se cacher, la nuit allait bientôt prendre la place du jour. Rien ne perturbait ce tendre moment. Et puis, la roue se remis en mouvement, brisant ainsi cet instant affectueux. Wolfram s'assit près de son fiancé et se cala contre lui. La roue avait entamé un second tour de rotation. Ils étaient toujours lovés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne dirent pas un mot de plus. Bientôt, l'attraction s'arrêtera totalement. Pendant tout ce temps, et depuis quelques jours les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochaient. Lentement mais sûrement. Wolfram en était heureux bien que surprit et Yuuri ne se reconnaissait plus néanmoins il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'ouvrir.

Le retour à la maison se fit dans une ambiance détendue. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient le nouveau couple se tenait par la main et se rapprochait autant que possible. La soirée se déroula comme le reste de la journée, à la différence que le blondinet colérique avait mis la table et avait aidé comme il le pouvait son fiancé à faire le dîner.

—

A Shinmakoku , les affaires du royaume se portaient bien. Gwendal les gérait d'une main de maître. Conrad s'inquiétait pour son protéger et son cadet. Murata était plutôt satisfait de son plan pour réconcilier Shibuya et Lord Von Bielefeld. Gunther, lui, angoissait de savoir son roi seul sur Terre avec le blond.

— Tout va bien Lord Weller ? demanda le Grand Sage.

— Altesse !

— Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter autant. Je suis sûr que tout se passe bien, sourit Murata.

— Vous avez sûrement raison.

— Allez, détendez-vous. Dans quelques jours, nous ferons le nécessaire pour les ramener. D'ailleurs, je retourne au temple de Shinou pour commencer les préparatifs avec Ulrike.

Et alors que le Grand Sage s'éloignait, Yozak fit une apparition soudaine.

— Commandant, alors on s'inquiète pour le jeune maître ? sourit le rouquin.

Conrad riva ses iris à ceux de son acolyte et amant. Yozak scruta les environs, agrippa Conrad et l'entraîna derrière l'un des piliers qui soutenaient le premier étage du château. Il le plaqua tendrement sur la pierre froide et l'embrassa fougueusement, langoureusement. Bien que Lord Weller n'aimait pas montrer sa relation avec le rouquin, il se laissa transporter dans cette étreinte. Il se sentit plus calme et plus serein.

— Tu sais que je ne veux pas …

— Oui je sais. Que je t'embrasse en public. Mais il n'y avait personne et puis tu aimes mes baisers, non ?

Conrad sourit. Il savait que son amant avait raison. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux et il aimait ses baisers, mais il ne lui dira pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

— Tu ne devrais pas penser au gamin. Je suis sûr que tout se passe bien.

— Wolfram peut se montrer froid, possessif et jaloux. Je pense que Yuuri ne supportera pas longtemps cette situation. Son Altesse n'a peut-être pas eu une bonne idée, souffla t-il.

— Tu devrais faire confiance à Yuuri. Il sait vraiment s'y prendre avec les gens. Et je suis persuadé qu'ils seront plus proche l'un de l'autre quand nous les retrouverons dans quelques jours.

Lord Weller soupira. Une partie de lui savait que son amant avait raison mais l'autre partie ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'angoisser.

A suivre …

 **[1]** SOURCE : WIKIPEDIA. Dans le Japon médiéval, les **rōnin** étaient des samouraïs sans maître

Le Samouraï ne s'estimant plus digne de l'être doit réaliser le seppuku (hara-kiri) sinon il devient alors un Ronin errant sans maître et sans cause. Les rōnin sont donc d'anciens Samouraïs exclus de la société japonaise féodale, pour plusieurs raisons : la mort de leur seigneur, leurs propres fautes ou leur défaite au combat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loin de toi mon coeur souffre…** **par Shiroitora-lili**

 **Chapitre 3**

Sur Terre, les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement. Le nouveau couple s'apprivoisait de jour en jour. Chaque nuit, ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils semblaient avoir besoin de la chaleur de l'autre pour s'endormir. Yuuri organisait les journées en fonction de ce que voulait faire Wolfram et ensemble ils passaient de bons moments. De plus en plus souvent, le blond colérique montrait ses meilleurs côtés. Sa jalousie semblait fondre comme neige au soleil chaque fois que son petit ami le regardait intensément.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient sur Terre, seuls. Les provisions laissées par la famille Shibuya s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. Les jeunes hommes décidèrent, en ce jour pluvieux, d'aller au ravitaillement dans la supérette du quartier. Alors que Yuuri posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la maison, Wolfram vint se coller contre son dos et l'enlaça, un peu brusquement.

— Wol…fram…, murmura le Maoh.

— Ne … dis rien, reprit Lord Von Bielefeld sur le même ton.

La respiration du jeunes couples s'accéléra. Ils commençaient pourtant à avoir l'habitude de ses moments tendres mais là ils se sentaient différents. Wolfram serrait son petit ami un peu comme s'il voulait lui échapper alors que Yuuri n'avait nul envie de se défaire de cette étreinte matinale. Pour rassurer son blondinet, Shibuya posa doucement ses mains sur les siennes et rejeta lentement sa tête vers l'arrière et l'appuya sur l'épaule offerte. Wolfram avait, apparemment besoin d'être rassuré et Yuuri le comprenait. Alors, avant chaque sortie c'était devenu comme un rituel.

Plus les jours passaient, plus ils se rapprochaient et plus leurs corps réagissaient à celui de l'autre. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé le cap des baisers et des caresses légères pardessus leurs vêtements. Aller plus loin les effrayait, d'autant que pour Yuuri tout cela était nouveau. Il n'avait jamais regarder un autre garçon comme il regarde maintenant son petit ami. Souvent ses émotions se bousculaient en lui, chamboulant tout son être, coupant sa respiration, bloquant sa voix dans le fond de sa gorge. Souvent, il se demandait si Wolfram ressentait les mêmes choses mais il n'osait jamais lui poser la question.

Sentir la chaleur de son bien-aimé, réchauffait le coeur du blondinet colérique. Il avait besoin de ces moments pour se rassurer. Il n'était pas du genre romantique et était toujours un peu brusque dans leurs baisers mais il ne savait pas faire autrement. Savoir à présent que Yuuri avait des sentiments pour lui, le réjouissait cependant il avait toujours la crainte qu'il préfère la compagnie de jolies jeunes femmes que de la sienne. Alors, avant de quitter la maison il avait pris l'habitude de l'enlacer afin de lui rappeler que c'était son fiancé. Dans ces moments, Wolfram avait un mal fou à rester debout tant ses jambes devenaient du coton. Il tremblait de tout son être quand son torse se calait contre son dos. Sentir son odeur bousculait ses sens. Souvent, il faisait bien attention que son bassin ne soit pas trop proche de celui de son aimé, pour lui cacher que son corps le réclamait.

Ils venaient d'arriver à la supérette. La pluie tombait telle une cascade tant le débit était impressionnant. Le parapluie qu'ils avaient pris pour les abriter n'avait servi qu'à leur protéger la tête. Dans les rues, les flaques d'eau étaient nombreuses et il était difficile de les éviter en marchant. Leurs pantalons étaient donc trempés et leurs vestes n'en étaient pas loin. La supérette servait à abriter les promeneurs de ce déluge plus qu'à les approvisionner en nourriture. Mais Yuuri et Wolfram venaient pour acheter. Dans cette foule, ils avaient un peu de mal à se faufiler vers le fond du petit commerce. Le gérant grognait, son commerce était bondé de monde mais personne ou si peu passait à la caisse.

Les jeunes hommes trouvèrent néanmoins assez vite ce qu'ils avaient besoin et rejoignirent la caisse puis la sortie. La pluie tombait toujours. Les flaques s'élargissaient. De plus en plus de personne cherchait des abris de fortune. Sur le chemin du retour, au détour d'une rue, ils aperçurent une jeune fille sans parapluie qui marchait lentement d'un air dépité. Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher et de lui demander si tout allait bien. Wolfram resta à ses côtés. Il voulait, certes, profiter du parapluie mais il voulait par dessus tout montrer à la demoiselle que Yuuri était à lui. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…

La jeune fille observa les deux inconnus, sourit timidement mais ne dit rien. C'est alors que dans un élan de sympathie le Maoh, fidèle à lui-même, lui donna leur parapluie. En quelques secondes, ils furent trempés de la tête au pieds. La jeune fille lui sourit de nouveau tout en acceptant la protection et s'enfuit en courant, laissant sur place un Yuuri qui se demandait pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste, et un Wolfram qui fulminait de rage contre son fiancé.

— YUURIIIIIII ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ? hurla le blondinet colérique.

— Elle avait l'air si triste et en plus elle était trempé. Elle va surement attrapé froid.

— OUI BAH MAINTENANT C'EST NOUS QUI SOMMES TREMPÉS !

A peine, Lord Von Bielefeld avait terminé sa phrase qu'il éternua.

— En plus, je vais surement être malade à cause de toi ! grogna encore le blond.

Shibuya soupira lourdement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés et Wolfram laissait encore sa jalousie poindre le bout de son nez. Yuuri ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi lui dire pour le rassurer sur ses sentiments. Pour le reste du trajet, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. La pluie s'abattait toujours sur Terre tel un déluge. Ils courraient pour rentrer le plus vite possible.

Pour ne pas laisser de traces d'eau partout dans la maison, les jeunes hommes se déshabillèrent dans l'entrée. Yuuri verrouilla la porte avant de rejoindre Wolfram qui était déjà dans la salle de bain. Il avait fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il leur fallait se réchauffer avant d'attraper froid. Ils avaient décidé depuis quelques jours de toujours prendre leur bain ensemble afin de ne pas rater leur retour vers Shinmakoku. Même si Yuuri avait beaucoup hésité au début…

Wolfram ne le disait pas mais il avait froid. L'eau chaude du bain lui faisait cependant du bien mais il ne se réchauffait pas. Il aurait tant aimé se caler contre son fiancé, mais il était bien trop en colère et surtout bien trop rancunier pour lui pardonner son acte. Il soupira silencieusement et observait son aimé du coin des yeux. Yuuri semblait soucieux et cela lui fit mal au coeur. Tout à coup le Maoh disparut dans l'eau et bientôt Wolfram se sentit aspirer vers le fond de la baignoire. Le passage entre la Terre et Shinmakoku venait enfin de s'ouvrir.

—

Au Château du Serment et du Sang, tout le monde était en effervescence. Le retour du Maoh venait d'être annoncé. Comme toujours, Conrad et Gunther se rendirent au temple de Shinou afin de l'accueillir ainsi que Wolfram. Autour du bassin, Lord Weller et Lord Von Christ venaient d'être rejoint par le Grand Sage qui semblait satisfait. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, les deux jeunes hommes firent enfin surface.

— Majesté ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir enfin, s'exclama Gunther les yeux remplir d'amour pour son Maoh.

— Majesté, bienvenue chez vous, dit à son tour Conrad.

La main derrière la tête, Yuuri rit bêtement en voyant ses amis qui semblaient s'être franchement inquiétés. En revanche, Wolfram boudait dans son coin.

— Où est Greta ? demanda le Maoh.

— Elle est resté un peu plus longtemps chez son amie, répondit Gunther.

— Très bien, murmura Yuuri songeur.

— Tout va bien Wolfram ? l'interrogea Conrad.

Lord Von Bielefeld croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et toisa son aîné sans répondre. Lord Weller sut en cet instant que rien n'avait changé entre le Maoh et son jeune frère. Il soupira. Murata se rendit compte également du malaise et se demanda pourquoi son plan n'avait pas fonctionné.

—

Wolfram tremblait en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Il avait sûrement attrapé froid à cause de la pluie . Il grogna contre son boulet de fiancé tout en se faufilant dans sa salle de bain. Il y fit couler un bain bien chaud et s'y glissa espérant ainsi se réchauffer. Il se laissa aller à la détente tout en repensant à la semaine qu'il avait passé avec son fiancé, ou plutôt… son boulet de fiancé. Il devait bien s'admettre que Yuuri avait fait un sacré pas en avant en lui avouant ses sentiments. Cependant, il ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi devait-il être autant attentif aux autres ? Certes, Yuuri avait tout fait pour que cette semaine lui soit agréable mais Wolfram avait encore l'impression de passer au second plan.

Ce soir-là, le blondinet colérique décida de rester enfermé dans sa chambre et d'y prendre son dîner, qu'il toucha à peine d'ailleurs. Sa jalousie maladive venait de gâcher une semaine fabuleuse. Wolfram se demandait si Yuuri ne finirait pas par perdre patience. Un frisson le prit. Il éternua. Une fois. Deux fois. Serait-il malade ?

—

— Tout va bien, Yuuri ? demanda Conrad.

— Conrad ! fit le Maoh surprit. Oui, ça va, répondit-il évasivement.

— Puis-je vous poser une question ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Que s'est-il passé avec Wolfram ?

Le Maoh observa son ami. Il se doutait qu'il était inquiet non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour Wolfram.

— Rien de plus ou de moins que d'habitude, tenta d'esquiver Shibuya.

— Je vous connais mieux que vous le pensez tous les deux. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, sourit Lord Weller.

Yuuri soupira. Il hésita longuement mais il finit par tout avouer. Sans rien omettre. Intérieurement, Conrad souriait. Il était heureux pour son Maoh et son cadet. Mais le sale caractère de son frère posait vraiment un problème, à moins que …

— Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez passé un cap. Mais puis-je vous poser une autre question ?

Shibuya acquiesça.

— Lui avez-vous dit clairement vos sentiments ?

Cette fois, Yuuri riva son regard à celui de son vis-à-vis. Il écarquilla ses orbes. En fait, non ! A aucun moment, il lui avait avoué verbalement ses sentiments. Mais était-ce si important ? Lord Weller devina facilement les pensées de son ami.

— Wolfram est le genre de personne qui a besoin d'être rassurer. Il a besoin de savoir. Vos actes lui ont prouvé certes, mais dites-lui avec des mots.

— Tu as sans doute raison, fit Yuuri tout en soupirant. Penses-tu que cela le rendra moins jaloux et colérique ?

— Non ! J'en doute, à vrai dire, répondit-il en riant. Tout cela fait malheureusement partit de son tempérament. Mais si vous vous aimez, vous saurez trouver votre équilibre.

Yuuri savait que Conrad avait raison. Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un on l'aime pour ses qualités mais aussi pour ses défauts, aussi pénibles soient-ils. Lord Weller accompagna son Roi jusqu'à sa chambre. Depuis leur arrivée, Shibuya n'avait pas revu son petit ami et cela le dérangeait. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être avec lui, de sentir sa chaleur, de se rassasier de leurs baisers. Et là, il était seul. Wolfram lui manquait.

—

Wolfram s'était couché tôt. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il grelottait malgré l'épaisse couette qui recouvrait son corps. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et il avait des sortes de vertiges. Enroulé dans la chaleur de la couette, il ne réussit pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait bien trop froid. Il éternuait de plus en plus. Il resta ainsi durant près d'une heure. Il tentait de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas être dans la partie froide du lit. Puis, enfin il se réchauffa. Il transpirait même. Il comprit alors qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il ne bougea pas de dessous le duvet, afin de garder la chaleur. Vraiment, il ne se sentait pas bien. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant que le blondinet colérique ne puisse s'endormir, mais la fatigue causée pas la fièvre le rattrapa.

—

Le lendemain matin, l'une des servantes du Château frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lord Von Bielefeld puis entra afin de lui servir son petit déjeuner — à la demande de Wolfram, la veille. Celle-ci le trouva emmitouflé dans la couette. Il semblait grelotter et était pâle. Aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage. Elle posa le plateau repas et partit en courant dans les couloirs du Château à la recherche de Gisela. En chemin elle croisa Conrad et Yuuri qui se rendaient dans la salle à manger.

— Majesté, Lord Weller, fit la servante en effectuant une révérence.

— Tu as l'air bien pressée, demanda le Maoh.

— C'est Lord Von Bielefeld, il est malade. Je cherche Gisela.

— Wolfram ! Malade ? s'écria presque le Roi en faisant demi-tour pour aller rejoindre son petit ami.

— Elle doit être dans la salle à manger, lui dit Conrad.

La servante acquiesça et se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce indiquée par le militaire qui rejoignit Yuuri dans la chambre de son cadet. Il trouva le Maoh assit sur le bord du lit, tenant la main bouillante de Wolfram et très inquiet.

— Conrad, il a beaucoup de fièvre. C'est de ma faute s'il est tombé malade, murmura Yuuri.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est arrivé, c'est tout, tenta t-il de le rassurer.

Gisela arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle était accompagnée par Gwendal, Gunther et Cécilia. Yuuri s'écarta afin de laisser la soigneuse faire son oeuvre. Cécilia se tenait au bras de son aîné et son regard était éteint. Conrad venait de poser l'une de ses mains sur une épaule de Yuuri pour lui montrer son soutien. Gisela ausculta soigneusement le malade et commença le traitement avec son maryoku. Tous étaient tendus, d'autant que Gisela ne disait absolument rien. Elle utilisa beaucoup de son maryoku pour tenter d'améliorer l'état de santé de son patient, elle avait dû mal à reprendre son souffle.

— Gisela ! Tout va bien, l'interrogea Yuuri.

— Majesté, oui merci. Mais je n'arrive pas à stabiliser Lord Von Bielefeld. Sa fièvre refuse de tomber et cela m'inquiète. Il semble inconscient et il faut absolument la faire redescendre. Il va falloir le plonger dans de l'eau froide et maintenant.

Le ton de la soigneuse était grave. Celi resserra ses doigts sur le bras de Gwendal qui la rassura en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère. Gunther, lui, ne disait rien mais l'air sombre que montrait sa fille ne le rassurait pas. Et Yuuri s'en voulait d'avoir donné ce fichu parapluie, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Wolfram ne serait pas malade à ce point. Conrad restait calme et faisait confiance à Gisela.

Le Maoh se dirigea vers la salle de bain du blondinet colérique, mais Conrad l'interpella se doutant ce qu'il prévoyait.

— Qu'allez-vous faire, Majesté ?

— Je vais mettre de l'eau froide dans les bains et ensuite tu l'amèneras et j'irais dans l'eau avec lui pour le soutenir.

— Vous allez vous-même attraper froid, fit remarquer le militaire.

— Peut-être, mais s'il est dans cet état c'est de ma faute, répondit-il songeur en observant son petit ami.

— Très bien ! Combien de temps faut-il le laisser dans l'eau froide ? demanda Conrad à Gisela.

— Le temps qu'il faut pour faire descendre la fièvre.

Yuuri partit s'occuper du bain pendant que Conrad déshabilla son jeune frère. Le Maoh se plongea difficilement dans l'eau froide et attendit que Conrad vienne y déposer le malade. Les autres avaient été invité à quitter la chambre de Wolfram. Doucement, le militaire plongea son cadet dans l'eau. Le Maoh le réceptionna, le cala contre son torse et le tint fermement mais délicatement. Conrad décida de les laisser seuls et alla rejoindre les autres qui avaient pu de nouveau pénétré dans la chambre du blond.

Délicatement, Shibuya arrosait à rythme régulier le visage endormi de son petit ami. Yuuri sentait le corps de Wolfram onduler au rythme de sa respiration. Il sentait son odeur lui chatouiller les narines. Si Wolfram n'était pas malade, sans doute qu'il aurait profité de ce moment pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Cette situation le frustrait mais il ne ne voulait pas en abuser et préférait largement sentir son petit ami réagir à ses baisers et caresses. Il continua de l'asperger d'eau froide pendant près d'une trentaine de minutes et il s'aperçut que la fièvre avait fortement baissé. Il appela Conrad qui arriva rapidement. Il sortit son cadet de l'eau et avec l'aide de Yuuri qui avait quitter la baignoire il essuya et frictionna Wolfram avant de lui passer un peignoir chaud et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Gisela sembla satisfaite du résultat.

— La fièvre est tombée mais il n'est pas sorti d'affaire. Elle risque de revenir.

— Je vais rester à son chevet, murmura le Maoh.

— Mais enfin Majesté, vous avez des responsabilités, le reprit Gunther.

— Il est lui aussi sous ma responsabilité, le toisa presque Yuuri le regard empli d'inquiétude.

Toute l'assemblée savait que dès que le Roi prenait une décision, il était très difficile, voire impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

— Très bien, Majesté. Faites moi appeler si vous avez besoin de moi pour porter Wolfram.

— Merci, Conrad.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce sauf Yuuri et Gisela.

— Il se peut qu'il passe par des phases de fièvre et de grelottement.

— Que dois-je faire s'il a froid ? demanda Yuuri.

— La meilleure chose c'est le réchauffer avec de la chaleur corporelle, répondit la soigneuse.

— Tu veux dire que je devrais le coller contre moi ? Comme dans le bain ?

— Oui, tout a fait comme cela, sourit-elle.

Yuuri comprit qu'il devrait se déshabiller afin que sa chaleur puisse réchauffer son petit ami. Une pointe de rougeur pointa sur ses pommettes ce qui fit légèrement rire Gisela.

— Pourquoi ris-tu ? lui demanda le Maoh.

— Pardon Majesté, mais cette rougeur sur votre visage, c'est tellement mignon. Je vous laisse.

Sans un mot, Yuuri acquiesça et riva ses orbes sur Wolfram. Son visage n'avait aucune expression. Le Maoh prit place sur le bord du lit et prit la main de son aimé dans la sienne.

— Pardon, murmura t-il.

Le blondinet colérique n'avait pas bougé. Yuuri veillait sur lui. Il prenait soin de prendre sa température le plus souvent possible afin de pouvoir agir le plus vite possible. Ce que craignait Gisela arriva. Wolfram se mit à gémir et à frissonner. Shibuya prit sa température et se rendit compte qu'il était gelé. Sans réfléchir, il ôta ses vêtements et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il ouvrit le peignoir de Wolfram et le tourna pour qu'ils se fassent face. Yuuri enlaça le malade et se cala au prêt de lui pour le réchauffer. Il resta ainsi près d'une heure. Puis, Wolfram se mit à délirer. Yuuri ne savait pas quoi faire. Par chance, Gisela venait aux nouvelles.

— Majesté, fit-elle en rougissant devant la situation.

— Gisela, il avait si froid que j'ai fait ce que tu n'avais dit mais il ne se réchauffe pas et depuis quelques minutes il délire, la voix du Maoh était tremblante.

— Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, mais ça prends du temps pour réchauffer un corps. Je vais lui faire un soin avec du maryoku. Cela l'aidera peut-être.

— Très bien, fit le Maoh en voulant sortir du lit. Et pour ces délires ?

— Restez près de lui, s'il vous plait. Il a encore besoin de votre chaleur. Ces délires sont provoqués par son état, tant que la fièvre ne sera pas stable ils seront présents.

Yuuri se recala contre son aimé et Gisela usa de ses pouvoirs pour tenter une nouvelle fois de stabiliser l'état de santé de son patient. Wolfram se calma et son corps commença à se réchauffer. Gisela et Yuuri soufflèrent de contentement. Pour le moment, Wolfram paraissait plus calme.

— Penses-tu que je doive encore rester contre lui ? demanda le Maoh.

— Pas pour le moment. Sa chaleur corporelle me paraît bien. Mais tout peut encore recommencer. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Je peux rester là jusqu'à votre retour, proposa t-elle.

— Merci, mais je préfère rester ici.

— Mais enfin, Majesté, vous devez penser à vous alimenter. Vous avez déjà refusé de déjeuner ce midi !

— Ma place est ici.

— Mais si vous tombez malade à votre tour vous ne pourrez veiller sur lui, expliqua Gisela.

Yuuri reconnut que la soigneuse avait raison. Il n'avait rien avalé de la journée et il était vrai que son estomac commençait à le rappeler à l'ordre.

— Très bien. Je vais manger mais je reviens aussitôt et…

— Et s'il y a quoique ce soit, je vous ferais prévenir, sourit Gisela.

Yuuri fit un signe de tête pour accepter la proposition de la jeune mazoku. Il se leva, s'habilla et quitta la chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à quoique ce soit durant cette journée mais là, son esprit déviait sur ses sentiments envers Wolfram. Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il comptait énormément pour lui. Il ne doutait plus et dès qu'il n'était pas près de Wolfram son corps le réclamait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Cela lui faisait autant peur que du bien.

Dans la salle à manger, tout le monde lui demanda des nouvelles du malade. Yuuri expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée ou presque, il garda des détails pour lui, tout en dînant légèrement car l'appétit qu'il pensait avoir était moins important qu'il ne l'avait cru. Tout le monde était inquiet pour le blond et l'ambiance lors du repas était lourde. C'est alors que la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement.

— Wolfram refait une montée de fièvre très importante, dit Gisela essoufflée.

Toute l'assemblée laissa tomber ses couverts dans leur assiette. Celi serra les poings et murmura le prénom de son fils cadet. Gwendal, lui, serra les dents. Gunther baissa les yeux se demandant comment il pourrait aider sa fille et son Maoh à le soigner. Yuuri s'était levé de table rapidement et avec Conrad et Gisela regagna la chambre de celui qui comptait tant pour lui.

Rapidement après leur arrivée dans la chambre du malade, Conrad le porta jusque dans la baignoire où Yuuri se trouvait déjà. Cette fois, le militaire resta au côté des deux jeunes hommes. Shibuya tenait Wolfram bien calé contre lui et comme la première fois, il l'arrosa doucement d'eau froide sur le visage. Il fit cela pendant de longues minutes et enfin la fièvre tomba de nouveau. Wolfram était pourtant toujours inconscient.

De retour dans la chambre, Conrad allongea son frère et Shibuya se réinstalla sur le bord du lit. Toujours très inquiet. Toujours en lui tenant la main. Gisela leur confirma que la fièvre était tombée puis elle et Conrad laissèrent Yuuri prendre soin de Wolfram. Gisela ne comprenait pas pourquoi Wolfram était dans cet état. Un simple rhume n'aurait dû pas l'affaiblir autant.

Puis d'un coup, le blond se remit à frissonner, voire même à grelotter. Sans se poser de question, Yuuri retira une nouvelle fois ses vêtements pour aller se caler contre le corps froid de son aimé. Il entoura la taille du blond avec ses bras encore un peu intimidé par la situation. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, il sentit pourtant le corps de Wolfram se réchauffer lentement. Il en fut heureux. Rassuré, Yuuri finit pas s'endormir. La journée fut longue et stressante. Quelques heures plus tard, Conrad et Gisela vinrent aux nouvelles. Ils découvrirent les deux jeunes hommes enlacés. Ils comprirent rapidement que Wolfram avait refait une chute de température. Ils étaient attendrissants et pour ne pas les déranger trop longtemps au risque de les réveiller, Gisela refit rapidement des soins à base de maryoku puis tout deux quittèrent la pièce. Ils savaient Lord Von Bielefeld entre de bonnes mains.

Yuuri avait ouvert les yeux au moment même où Gisela et Conrad quittait la chambre. Il riva son regard sur le corps toujours inerte du blondinet colérique. Il se demanda si Wolfram s'en sortirait. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Wolfram.

— Pardon, Wolfram. S'il te plait, réveilles-toi, lui susurra t-il. Loin de toi, mon coeur souffre…

Puis rapidement, Yuuri se rendormit.

—

— Tu sais ce qu'il a, demanda Conrad à Gisela.

— C'est un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas être soigné. Mon maryoku n'a aucun effet.

— Peut-être devons-nous interroger le Grand Sage, intervint Gunther qui les avait rejoint.

— Attendons demain, je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voix, dit Conrad.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? lui demanda Lord Von Christ.

— Il reçoit depuis ce matin le meilleur des traitements, sourit-il.

Gunther comprit l'allusion émise par son ami. Il dut reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

—

Dans le courant de la nuit, Wolfram ouvrit difficilement les yeux puis les referma. Il se sentit lourd et entravé dans ses gestes. Il tenta de bouger. En vain. Ses paupières finirent par se décoller et ses orbes se posèrent sur Yuuri.

— Yuuri ? ! murmura surprit le blond.

Il se demandait s'il rêvait. Pourtant une partie de lui savait que Yuuri était resté près de lui. Il tenta de bouger, encore. Yuuri resserra son étreinte tout en se réveillant. Il accrocha son regard à celui de Wolfram. Pendant de longues secondes, ils ne parlèrent pas.

— Wolfram ! Comment te sens-tu ? l'interrogea le Maoh toujours inquiet.

— Je me sens fatigué, et j'ai un peu faim mais ça va. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

— Tu es resté inconscient toute la journée d'hier et une partie de la nuit. Tu as eu une très forte fièvre. Tu oscillais entre le chaud et le froid. On était tous très inquiets. Je suis content tu ailles mieux.

C'est à ce moment là que le blond se rendit compte qu'ils étaient nus et serrés. Il rougit et ne tenta plus de bouger.

— Qui a t-il, Wolfram ? questionna le Maoh en voyant son aimé rougir.

— Nous… nous sommes…, le blond avait beaucoup de mal à formuler sa phrase.

Shibuya avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Wolfram, puis d'un coup il sut. A son tour, ses pommettes se teintèrent d'un joli rose. Pour autant, il se refusa de lâcher sa prise.

— Gisela m'a dit que pour te réchauffer, il fallait de la chaleur corporelle. Et le meilleur moyen c'est d'être …, Yuuri lui fit comprendre la fin de sa phrase avec ses yeux.

— Je… merci, murmura Wolfram timidement.

— Pardon, dit simplement Shibuya.

— Tu me l'as déjà dit, répondit sans réfléchir le blond.

— Tu étais inconscient, comment le sais-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas, tes mots ont dû m'atteindre.

Yuuri n'en revenait pas. Wolfram l'avait entendu. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait aussi entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil ? Il se sentit gêner. Que dire après cela ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un bruit se fit entendre. C'était l'estomac de Wolfram qui se manifestait.

— Désolé, Yuuri. J'ai faim.

Le Maoh se résigna à se lever et de ce fait lâcher sa prise. Tout en s'habillant, il dit à Wolfram de ne pas bouger et de rester bien au chaud sous les couvertures puis se rendit dans les cuisine du Château pour faire une collation à son aimé. Au retour, il s'arrêta devant une porte puis frappa.

— Majesté ! fit surprise Gisela.

— Wolfram s'est réveillé, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien que tu viennes le voir.

— Vous avez bien fait. Auriez-vous faim, Majesté ? sourit-elle.

— Ha, non ! C'est pour Wolfram, il a faim.

— Si l'appétit lui revient, il est possible qu'il soit tiré d'affaire.

Ensemble et sans bruit, pour ne réveiller personne, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du malade. Wolfram avait mis sa chemise de nuit et il sut qu'il avait eu raison quand il vit Gisela entrer. Elle l'ausculta longuement avant d'utilisé encore un peu de son maryoku.

— Tout va bien, Excellence. Vous serez faible encore un ou deux jours, aussi ne forcez pas trop. Je repasserais vous voir dans la matinée. Ne manger pas trop non plus, sourit la jeune femme.

— Merci Gisela, dit le patient.

— Vous pouvez aussi remercier Sa Majesté, il a été d'un grand secours, fit-elle remarquer avant de laisser les deux jeunes hommes.

Wolfram mangea un peu, sous le regard vigilant de Yuuri.

— Comment te sens-tu ? l'interrogea le Maoh.

— Bien. Fatigué, mais bien.

Wolfram voulait demander quelque chose à son fiancé mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieur, sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsque Yuuri le vit, son organe de vie rata plusieurs battements. Wolfram était d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Il fallait qu'il reprenne contenance avant que le blond ne s'en aperçoive.

— Quelque chose te trace, Wolfram ? lui demanda t-il.

— A vrai dire, oui. Lorsque j'étais inconscient, je t'ai entendu me dire pardon mais j'ai le souvenir d'autre chose. Seulement je ne sais pas si c'était réel ou pas, lui répondit-il en rivant son regard à celui de du Maoh, et cela reste encore un peu flou.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? hésita t-il un instant à le questionner.

— Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, peut être après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Yuuri fut à moitié soulagé. Il aurait souhaité que son aimé se souvienne de ses mots, mais en même temps cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il soupira intérieurement. Décidément, aimer était bien difficile. Wolfram se réinstalla confortablement sous la couette, alors que Yuuri l'observait. Que devait-il faire ? Partir ou rester avec lui ? Il restera peut-être une autre fois.

— Bonne nuit, Wolfram.

— Tu pars ? Pourquoi ?

— Tu vas mieux et je ne voudrais pas te déranger, souffla presque le Maoh.

— Mais…

— A demain, fit Yuuri.

Mais Wolfram ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il voulait encore le sentir près de lui, lui prendre de sa chaleur. C'est son coeur qui parla.

— YUURI !

Le Maoh se retourna.

— Loin de toi, mon coeur souffre…

Yuuri écarquilla ses orbes. Surpris. Alors finalement, son amour avait entendu ses mots, son coeur. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son coeur martelait dans sa poitrine comme jamais. Wolfram, lui, rougissait et son corps tremblait. Yuuri s'approcha du lit, en fit le tour. Les émeraudes du blond ne le quittaient pas. Il ôta ses vêtements, ne gardant rien. Gêner par cette décision, ses pommettes rosir également. Lord Von Bielefeld retira la chemise de nuit qu'il avait mise quelques minutes plus tôt. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent, se scrutèrent durant de longues secondes. Puis Yuuri souleva les couvertures et se glissa dessous. Avec une certaine appréhension, Wolfram vint se caler timidement contre son fiancé qui l'enlaça doucement mais fermement. Ils s'entre-regardèrent toujours et sans réfléchir, le Maoh vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé qui n'hésita pas pour approfondir ce baiser. Rattrapés pas la fatigue, ils s'endormirent rapidement, enlacés.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Loin de toi mon coeur souffre** **…** **par Shiroitora-lili**

 **Chapitre 4**

Quelques jours venaient de s'écouler au Shinmakoku. Greta était enfin rentrée au Château du Serment et du Sang. Elle avait accueilli avec joie, comme tout le monde au Château, la relation entre son père adoptif et Wolfram. Elle en était même très heureuse, car maintenant c'était officiel : elle avait deux pères. Elle accepta donc facilement de dormir dans sa propre chambre. En effet, Yuuri et Wolfram ne se quittaient plus, sauf lorsque chacun d'eux devait s'acquitter de ses tâches journalière. Lord Von Bielefeld s'était bien remis de sa maladie même s'il lui avait fallu deux ou trois jours de convalescence.

Pourtant une chose tracassait le jeune Lord Von Bielefeld. A aucun moment Yuuri n'avait tenté d'approfondir leurs étreintes et lorsque lui-même en avait l'audace, son fiancé le repoussait doucement. Il se savait aimé, ça c'était indéniable mais il ne comprenait pas son amour. Souvent il se sentait frustré. Dormir toutes les nuits avec lui, collé à lui et souvent peau conte peau faisait réagir son corps et mettait ses sens en alerte. Mais rien ne se passait.

Cet après midi là, le blond errait dans les jardins du Château, se posant mille et une questions sur son couple. Faisait-il mal les choses ? Etait-il pressé de faire évoluer sa relation ? Yuuri le voulait-il seulement ? Il soupira de lassitude tout en continuant sa marche. Il rencontra son frère Conrad qui l'interpella en voyant sa mime attristée.

— Wolfram ! Tu n'as pas l'air bien, que t'arrive t-il ? l'interrogea t-il inquiet.

— Conrad ! Je vais bien. Parfaitement bien, répondit le blond en détournant ses émeraudes.

— Allons, je vois bien que c'est faux, le reprit le brun.

— Je te dis … commença à hurler le cadet puis se calma d'un coup. Pardon, je me suis emporté.

Lord Weller fut étonné d'entendre son frère s'excuser mais il décida de ne pas relever. Il sourit tendrement.

— Si tu veux en parler, je serais là, dit-il simplement avant de partir.

— Conrad ?

— Oui ! fit le-dit Conrad en se retournant.

Il vit son cadet tête baissée, les joues rosies, se triturant les doigts. Visiblement, il souhaitait parler de quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise. L'aîné comprit. Wolfram voulait parler de Yuuri.

— C'est par rapport à Yuuri et toi ? Je me trompe ?

La réponse à sa question, il l'eut par un hochement timide de tête. Conrad l'encouragea à parler tout en marchant. Wolfram mit un certain temps avant d'énoncer son problème mais il expliqua tout à son frère. Comment il se sentait depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Et le fait qu'il se posait des questions sur Yuuri qui le repoussait quand il souhaitait allez loin.

— Tu te poses trop de question, Wolfram. Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses, et n'oublies pas que sur Terre les couples de mêmes sexes ne sont pas toujours bien vu. De plus, Yuuri a jusqu'à présent plutôt préféré les jeunes filles que les jeunes hommes. Je me trompe ? lui demanda t-il.

— Tu… tu as raison. Mais…

— Laisses lui le temps d'apprivoiser ses sentiments. Prenez le temps de vous découvrir et lorsque le moment sera venu, tout s'enchaînera tout seul.

— Et si ce moment n'arrive pas ?

— Wolfram, tu devrais te faire davantage confiance, et à Yuuri aussi, sourit Conrad. Il t'a montré combien il t'aimait en restant près de toi lorsque tu étais malade, cela ne te suffit pas ?

Le blond riva son regard à celui de son frère. Il savait que Conrad avait raison, mais en même temps Yuuri ne lui avait jamais dit clairement qu'il l'aimait. Au fond, les mots sont-ils plus important que les actes ? Ils furent interrompu par un garde qui venait chercher Lord Weller pour l'inspection des troupes.

— Restes toi-même et laisse faire le temps, dit l'aîné avant de suivre le garde.

Wolfram soupira. Tout cela ne l'aidait pas franchement mais peut-être allait-il tout de même suivre les conseils de son frère.

—

Yuuri travaillait dans son bureau, plus calme et déterminé que jamais. Du moins, au début. Depuis quelques minutes, son esprit s'égarait sans qu'il n'y puisse quoique ce soit. Il s'était levé et regardait à présent par la grande baie vitrée qui se trouvait derrière son bureau. Son regard était figé dans le vide, ses pensées orientées vers Wolfram. Il s'était rendu compte à plusieurs reprises que son petit ami souhaitait aller un peu plus loin dans leur relation mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour cela. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le faire souffrir.

Le temps s'écoulait au rythme de ses réflexions. Son travail n'avançait plus et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il ne se doutait pas, il y avait encore quelques semaines, que ses sentiments envers Wolfram étaient si fort. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eut il y avait quelques jours avec Conrad. Ouvertement, il n'avait vraiment avoué ses sentiments à son aimé. « Je t'aime », un mot si important et pourtant si difficile à dire à l'être aimé. Il soupira.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par un coup donné à la porte. Greta montra timidement son minois et un large sourire. Elle espérait que ce soir, son père serait à table avec elle et les autres. Sa veille auprès de Wolfram l'avait retardé dans son travail et cela faisait un jour ou deux que le Maoh dînait en travaillant.

— Greta ! fit Yuuri.

— Dit ? Tu viens manger avec nous ce soir, hein ? quémanda t-elle.

Le Maoh s'approcha de sa fille et posa ses mains sur ses petites épaules tout en s'agenouillant.

— Désolé, Greta. J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard et j'ai promis à Gwendal et à Gunther de finir. Mais je te promets que demain je serais avec toi, sourit-il tendrement.

La petite fille fut attristée de ne pas pouvoir voir son père pour le repas du soir, mais elle comprenait qu'en tant que Roi, il avait de nombreuses responsabilités. Elle hocha positivement la tête et quitta le bureau, une petite moue sur les lèvres. Puis Yuuri se remit au travail. Il venait de promettre à sa fille qu'il dînerait avec elle le lendemain, et il lui restait encore plusieurs dossiers à voir. Il se fit donc servir un plateau repas et resta enfermé quelques heures encore dans son bureau.

Yuuri ferma son dernier dossier, il s'étira longuement. Il était très tard. Le Château était calme. La lune était bien haute dans le ciel clair et se reflétait dans le bassin des jardins. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'avança, sans bruit, dans les couloirs afin de ne réveiller personne et pénétra presque furtivement dans ses quartiers.

Wolfram dormait profondément et, depuis quelques temps, calmement. Le blond ne portait plus de chemise de nuit depuis que Yuuri lui avait demandé car il trouvait cela trop étrange de voir un jeune homme dormir avec ce genre de chose. Il avait donc proposé à son petit ami de faire comme lui. Depuis plusieurs mois, Yuuri avait opté pour un short de nuit assorti d'un t-shirt. Il en avait apporté plusieurs de la Terre lors d'un précédent voyage. Wolfram avait accepté, à contre coeur, mais il avait accepté. Le Maoh le trouvait d'ailleurs bien plus attirant maintenant qu'avec sa « chemise de fille ».

Après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements, il mit son pyja-short. Wolfram dormait toujours, ce qui montrait que Yuuri faisait bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, du côté de son amour et s'assit pour le regarder dormir. Le blond souriait. Cela le rendu heureux. Le Maoh frissonna lorsque son petit ami bougea lascivement. Ses gestes étaient lents et la position qu'il avait à présent rendrait fou n'importe qui. Lord Von Bielefeld semblait vouloir l'aguicher. Yuuri déglutit péniblement. Son organe de vie rata un battement. Il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard du corps alangui. Sa température corporelle grippa d'un cran.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il fit glisser ses doigts dans la toison jaune de Wolfram et au passage replaça quelques mèches qui cachaient son si joli visage. Une terrible envie d'embrasser le bel endormi le prit, même s'il savait que cela le réveillerai, sans doute. Pourtant, il hésita. Pas longtemps. Une seconde, peut-être deux. Et l'envie, le besoin même, fut plus forte que tout. Le Maoh se pencha vers son amour et délicatement posa ses lèvres encore un peu intimidées sur leurs jumelles.

Wolfram ouvrit doucement les yeux et avant même que Yuuri ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il approfondit ce baiser qui les consuma de l'intérieur. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que cet instant ne cesse. Leur tête tournait. Le blond, jusqu'alors encore allongé, se redressa. Leurs mains commencèrent une caresse dangereuse. L'une des mains de Yuuri avait glissé dans la toison blonde alors que de l'autre il enlaçait la taille de son amour pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Les battements de leur coeur accélérèrent, saccadant leur respiration. Wolfram s'enhardit, lui aussi. Ses caresses se firent plus audacieuses. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt de son fiancé. Il effleurait la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Les sillons brûlant qu'il y laissait faisait trembler et gémir Yuuri.

Puis, leur lèvres se séparèrent enfin. A bout de souffle. Les caresses avaient cessé en même temps que le baiser cependant les mains étaient restées aux mêmes endroits. Le regard accroché, les deux jeunes hommes ne bougeaient plus. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'arrêter bien que ce qui se passait entre eux leur faisait également peur. Yuuri repoussa tendrement son petit ami qui me comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il écarquilla ses émeraudes lorsqu'il vit celui qu'il aimait ôter son t-shirt. Tous deux déglutirent difficilement. Le Maoh se plaça ensuite à califourchon sur son fiancé qui resta là stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le blond était toujours assis, Yuuri le fixait intensément.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Maoh reprit ses effleurements tout en remontant le t-shit de son amour. Ses doigts frôlaient à peine la peau clair de Wolfram. Il gémit. Ils rougirent presque au même moment. Ce nouveau contact les grisait bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

Wolfram ne savait pas comment réagir face à la témérité de son fiancé. Quelques heures auparavant il se posait des questions sur leur relation qui n'évoluait pas. Et là, Yuuri était devant lui, les yeux remplis de désir. Son corps s'échauffait sous les caresses lascives de son fiancé. Pourtant des frisons recouvraient son épiderme. Et puis, son vêtement tomba sur le sol. Ils étaient à présent torse-nu.

Yuuri scrutait le corps frêle du blondinet colérique. Une douce chaleur embrasa son bas ventre. Il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé cette sensation qu'il trouvait, cependant, agréable. Il ne savait pas comment si prendre, pourtant il ne souhaitait que continuer à découvrir l'être aimé. L'une de ses mains vint se poser délicatement sur la peau de Wolfram et glissa érotiquement vers une petite boule de chair, qui semblait l'appeler, avec laquelle il joua un moment. Wolfram rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un mouvement lent tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Comment une si petite caresse pouvait le rendre autant désirable ?

L'immense pièce était éclairée par le reflet de la lune créant une pénombre sensuelle. La température augmentait au fil de minutes qui s'écoulaient, pourtant des frissons recouvraient le corps des jeunes fiancés. Il s'élevait également dans l'air, une odeur enivrante qui parfois venait chatouiller leurs sens. Sans doute, les fleurs que Greta avait laissé à l'intention de ses pères. La respiration rauque des futurs amants et des gémissements remplissaient la grande chambre. Les draps se froissaient sous les ondulations des corps.

Wolfram s'enhardit un peu plus. Il poussa doucement Yuuri pour l'allonger. Leur organe de vie battait si fort à l'unisson que chacun des deux jeunes hommes pouvaient les entendre. Lui aussi avait envie de donner du plaisir à son amour. Il fit parcourir sa langue avide et curieuse sur le torse offert. Il mordillait parfois la chair pâle, juste suffisamment pour y laisser une légère emprunte. Yuuri ne reconnaissait plus Lord Von Bielefeld, mais à vrai dire il ne se reconnaissait plus non plus. Le Maoh ne s'entendit pas vraiment gémir de plaisir mais cela plut à Wolfram qui laissa sa langue partir à la conquête du corps de son amant.

Le blond continua son exploration corporel tout en faisant glisser sa langue curieuse sur le corps qui ondulait d'anticipation et de plaisir. Un chose vint entraver ses intentions. Un short. Un satané morceau de tissu. Yuuri le vit prendre une teinte de rouge un peu plus soutenue que celle qu'il arborait déjà. Il se demanda pourquoi, jusqu'au moment où il comprit. Sa respiration cessa. Une myriade de sentiments l'envahit en une seconde. Wolfram avait légèrement baissé son short et explorait à présent sa virilité sous toutes les coutures. Sa langue était habile, il perdait pied. Yuuri s'agrippait aux draps, se cambrait, gémissait mais il voulait que son amant puisse ressentir autant que ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Le Maoh profita un long moment de cette cajolerie mais il était temps que Wolfram ressente autant de chose que lui. Il se redressa avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps et poussa doucement son amant qui écarquilla ses émeraudes comme jamais. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de d'ouvrir la bouche car Yuuri s'empara immédiatement de ses lèvres gourmandes et l'embrassa langoureusement. La passion de ce baiser les embrasa tous deux. Yuuri finit de faire glisser son short pour l'enlever définitivement mais il fit de même pour son amant qui se sentit rougir encore un peu plus. Les caresses se firent plus précises, plus enivrantes, plus savoureuses. Yuuri cajola un moment la masculinité du blond tantôt avec une main, tantôt avec sa langue. Wolfram dégageait une sensualité à couper le souple. Il serrait les draps entre ses doigts tout en se cambrant et rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ses yeux étaient semi-fermés car il voulait tout ressentir et avait une absolue confiance en son fiancé. Il gémissait, pour le plus grand plaisir de Yuuri qui souriait. Pour la première fois, Yuuri se laissait aller à l'amour et qui plus est, avec un autre homme. Etrangement, cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Il se sentait juste bien et à sa place.

Wolfram se crispa d'un coup. Yuuri venait de passer à l'étape suivante sans même s'en rendre compte. Il s'arrêta net et riva son regard à celui de son fiancé. Puis doucement, il repartit explorer l'intimité du blond. Plus lentement. Plus sensuellement. Pendant quelques minutes, Yuuri titilla ainsi l'anneau de chair de son amant rendant fou Wolfram qui n'arrivait plus à analyser ses émotions. Sa respiration se saccadait de plus en plus. Tous deux perdaient le contrôle de leurs corps mais ils étaient heureux.

L'odeur du bouquet de fleur venait parfois les ramener à la réalité. Quelques secondes à peine. La Lune avait changé de place mais ses rayons nocturnes transperçaient encore la chambre des amoureux. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Les corps transpiraient, ondulaient. Ils voulaient plus à présent. Les deux êtres souhaitaient maintenant s'approprier l'autre. Ne faire plus qu'un.

Sans réfléchir plus et devant le regard quémandeur de Wolfram, Yuuri se plaça devant l'antre étroite de son amant et y pénétra doucement se doutant que ce moment serait douloureux pour Wolfram. Lord Von Bielefeld se crispa, s'accrocha férocement aux épaules frêles de son fiancé. Un cri de douleur traversa la pièce, puis plus rien. Yuuri avait stoppé son intrusion afin de laisser à son amant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Après avoir ressentit cette douleur cuisante, Wolfram recommença à ondoyer. Lentement au début puis de plus en plus rapidement. Yuuri le fit ralentir en bloquant légèrement ses gestes.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient déjà ressentit ces émotions. Ils ne savaient même plus comment analyser tout cela tant ils découvraient de choses au même instant. Leur coeur battait si fort dans leur poitrine qu'ils paraissaient vouloir en sortir. Leur peau devenait de plus en plus moite et leurs mains glissaient sur leurs musculatures.

Cette fois, ce fut Yuuri qui donna le rythme. Il bougea lascivement au début mais très vite il accentua le mouvement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ses sens étaient en éveils. Et puis, il sentit le moment de la délivrance approcher. Pour ne pas laisser son fiancé en reste, il empoigna érotiquement sa virilité et la cajola en se calquant au rythme de ses reins. Une myriade de sensations les prit. Wolfram ne savait plus où s'agripper. Yuuri ne voulait plus arrêter de bouger. Il accéléra encore son mouvement et un déluge de sentiments le prit au moment de sa propre délivrance. A peine une minute plus tard, le blondinet colérique se laissa aller entre les doigts de son amant.

La respiration saccadée. Le corps luisant et glissant. Le regard rempli d'émerveillement. Les deux jeunes hommes venaient de s'offrir corps et âmes. Ils semblaient heureux d'avoir enfin passé ce cap. Les yeux toujours accrochés à leurs jumeaux, les amants s'observaient. Ils ne cherchaient rien de particulier. Juste se regarder. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, puis Yuuri se retira enfin de ce corps chaud. Wolfram geint doucement et vint se caler contre son amant qui était à présent allongé sur le dos près de lui. Le jeune couple ne dit pas un mot de plus et se laissa emporter doucement par la fatigue et les émotions qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

—

Au matin, Conrad pénétra comme à l'accoutumée dans la chambre du Maoh. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose avait changé. Il vit les vêtements des fiancés joncher le sol. Il sourit et s'approcha lentement. Il découvrit son cadet et son Roi enlacés, il comprit vite que ces deux là s'étaient enfin offert l'un à l'autre. Il les laissa.

A peine une heure plus tard, Yuuri ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit c'est Wolfram qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Quoi lui dire ? Comment réagir maintenant ? C'était les questions qui virent le hanter. Et puis, quoi ! Regrettait-il ? Il eut beau chercher et se poser mille et une questions mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit maintenant c'est qu'il se sentait bien, très bien même. Son corps semblait lui aussi soulager. Wolfram se mit à bouger, un peu trop sensuellement au goût de Yuuri qui le sentit onduler. Peau contre peau, son corps réagit très vite et un désir intense le prit.

Lord Von Bielefeld s'éveilla lentement. Son corps meurtrit le rappelait à l'ordre et il n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux pour se souvenir de sa nuit. Il sentait également la chaleur de son fiancé. Il était comme dans un cocon, à l'abri, au chaud. Il avait peur d'ouvrir ses orbes, sans doute appréhendait-il de voir le visage de celui qu'il aimait regretter. Il retarda un moment l'instant où il ouvrit enfin ses paupières. Sans comprendre, il se fit accrocher du regard par celui qui l'enlaçait.

— Tout va bien, Wolfram ? s'inquiéta Yuuri.

— Oui, … merci, répondit le blond hésitant.

— Tu es un peu pâle. Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le Maoh.

Bien sûr que Wolfram souffrait mais il savait que cela était normal, qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour que son corps tolère cette douleur. Mais il s'interdit de le dire à son amant de peur que celui-ci refuse de recommencer.

— T'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, sourit tendrement Wolfram.

Mais Yuuri n'était pas dupe. Il lui arrivait d'être un peu niais mais il savait pertinemment que son amant souffrait. C'était logique même. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans sa toison couleur des blés et déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres douces.

— Pardon, Wolfram. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, souffla Yuuri.

—

Après s'être levés, toilettés et habillés les deux jeunes hommes allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils ne dirent rien aux autres et tentaient de se comporter naturellement. Mais cela était difficile. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, ils rougissaient en même temps. Personne ne fut dupe. Gunther se sentit totalement désemparé, du moins il fit semblant comme toujours. Conrad et Celi ne dirent rien mais ils souriaient et étaient heureux pour eux. Gwendal pensa instantanément qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre la jalousie de son cadet mais il était lui aussi heureux. Peut-être pouvait-il à présent penser à lui…

Après la collation matinale, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Rien n'avait vraiment changer au Château du Serment et du Sang mais une atmosphère légère régnait. Ce n'est que le soir que Yuuri fit une annonce semi-officielle à ses amis. Celle qui officialisait ses fiançailles avec Wolfram. Bien que tous étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre les deux garçons, ils accueillirent l'idées avec ravissement et soulagement. Lord Von Bielefeld, le premier.

FIN


End file.
